


Scaldare l'aria

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Post Hades.Fanfic ambientata circa un anno dopo la battaglia al Santuario.Aiolos non ha mai dimenticato cosa lo legava a Saga e ora che le paure del santo dei Gemelli sono cancellate il ragazzo crede di poter riprendere le fila di un sentimento che mai era stato dichiarato. Eppure, qualcosa, in Saga, rimane. Qualcosa che potrebbe tenerli lontani per sempre.





	1. Bruciare l'aria e soffocare

**Author's Note:**

> *Clio è un personaggio di mia invenzione; allieva di Saga, vive al terzo tempio. Con tutto quello che consegue, in questa fiction :P  
> ** Aiolos è tornato in vita, ma come 15enne.   
> *** La bolla che viene citata, a un certo punto della storia, è una questione che viene affrontata nella storia multichapter di Clio che posterò qui... basti solo sapere che dopo l'episodio della bolla, i rapporti tra Saga e Aiolos, ma anche con e tra gli stessi Shura e Aiolia (per quanto riguarda la questione Arles e i 15 anni di tirannia al Santuario), tornano a essere quelli di quando erano ragazzi.

Scegliete amici, amanti e amori   
che siano ali forti con cui spiccare il volo,   
che vi aiutino a nascere, pure quando   
nascere fa male, per scoprire chi siete   
davvero, per rendervi persone migliori.  
(dal web)

Erano occhi che sfuggivano, occhi che cercavano, che attendevano. Grandi, morbidi, disegnati con la china e immersi nel mare più limpido. Viso pallido e pensieroso, sorridente, accarezzato dalla luce e bello da impazzire, almeno.  
Lo amava e lo desiderava. Ne bramava le forme, sotto abiti leggeri, complici di un vento malizioso. Lo vedeva crescere, alto e flessuoso come una betulla, ma spalle ampie da acacia, capelli rubati a un salice piangente. Ma, invece di accarezzare l'acqua, si posavano addosso a lui, solleticandolo, richiamandolo a lui... coi suoi profumi di erbe selvatiche e sole.  
Lo amava e lo sognava nelle proprie mani, a disegnarne le forme, a scoprirne i misteri, a fondersi con la sua pelle, col suo respiro, col suo essere stesso.  
Si nascose il volto tra le mani, riscuotendosi da pensieri azzardati, infuocati, appassionati. Poi, tanto per essere sicuro, si schiacciò il cuscino addosso, soffocando un sospiro che era anche un lamento tra le piume e le lenzuola.  
“Che vado a pensare...? Perché penso queste cose?!”.  
Ma Aiolos lo sapeva bene. Era certamente comodo credere che fossero pensieri senza capo né coda, ma il senso, nella sua testa, era così semplice da trovare.  
Desiderare Saga. Desiderare anche solo un tocco, una carezza, un bacio, un...  
Il cuscino si strinse ancora di più al viso.  
Ma poi trattenere il respiro fu troppo e dovette levarselo di dosso e aprire gli occhi sulla realtà, sulla sua camera, sulla luce che entrava decisa e dritta sopra la sua testa.  
Si alzò a sedere con uno scatto nervoso, si passò una mano tra i capelli e decise di uscire, di godere di quella giornata tiepida di inizio autunno: le giornate stavano già accorciandosi, l'aria profumava di pioggia, il mare si caricava con più facilità di tempeste e le notti erano più fresche, più difficili da trascorrere da solo.  
Il viso del ragazzo si colorò con violenza, la testa venne scossa, era necessario che non perdesse alcun equilibrio. O freno.  
Da quando non scendeva da lui?  
Era una settimana.   
Perché aveva smesso?  
Perché... beh, perché... gli era difficile essergli vicino e non...  
“Un contegno! Devo darmi un contegno” mormorò tra sé, irritato, agitato, confuso. “Non sono un ragazzino”.  
Ma certo che lo era... almeno biologicamente.  
La scienza... quella che lui afferrava a fatica, era davvero una seccatura!  
“Accidenti...”.  
Non fece tempo a giungere nella sala principale del tempio che una voce lo apostrofò con energia:  
“Perché quell'espressione? Non è una bella giornata?”.  
Il sorriso di Dhoko era monello, quasi pestifero: il Vecchio Maestro che, là fuori, anziano non era più, sembrava fin troppo a suo agio in quei panni agili e giovani. Forse, molto più di lui.  
“Maestro...”.  
Un gesto veloce, leggero, parve voler cancellare quella formalità.  
“Hai un viso che parla di pensieri pesanti... intensi...”.  
Gli occhi del santo della Bilancia parevano solo curiosi, forse preoccupati. Non certo maliziosi come, spesso, il Sacerdote lamentava.   
“Sono solo pensieri...” le sentì, le sue guance, arrossire e fargli perdere un po' di faccia. Bel bugiardo che era.  
“Uhm...” lo sguardo che gli riservò l'uomo fu lungo, intenso e decisamente fastidioso per Aiolos. “Pensieri su Saga?”.  
Le striature rossicce degli occhi del Maestro parvero brillare come piccole micce, per un istante almeno, prima che l'uomo alzasse il naso al cielo e sospirasse.  
“Sento già nella mia testa la voce di Sion che dice che sono un ficcanaso...”.   
Il naso ridiscese verso terra, un sorriso un po' divertito, un po' intenerito, si aprì sulle guance appena squadrate. Calò una mano su una spalla del ragazzo, ben oltre la propria testa, e sbuffò:  
“Beh, non farò il ficcanaso, ma ti darò un consiglio: il fuoco non può sempre attendere che l'aria cominci a muoversi. Se inizia a scaldarla, quella si muoverà di conseguenza. E non lo dico io. Lo dice la scienza”.  
Aiolos comprese le implicazioni delle parole dell'uomo solo dopo che se ne fu andato: fuoco... aria... non erano cose su cui mai aveva riflettuto . Ma, di certo, se pensava a Saga non era l'immagine del fuoco a presentarsi alla sua mente. L'aria, invece... quella tra i suoi capelli, quelli che lo accarezzavano...  
Scosse il capo, stavolta il mugolo fu ben più marcato: era solo una settimana che non lo vedeva, ma lui era sempre nei suoi pensieri. Come l'aria, aveva saturato ogni angolo della sua mente, del suo cuore. Senza Saga, senza l'aria... il fuoco non aveva scampo.  
Si coprì gli occhi e arrossì, un'ultima volta: una settimana era abbastanza, anzi troppo.  
Sarebbe sceso e non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di una ragione.  
Anzi, Saga era la ragione.

***  
Sapeva dove trovarlo, era sempre lì nel mezzo della giornata: alla spiaggia, in allenamento, non certo solo, ma almeno privo di occhi e orecchie maliziose. O curiose. O fastidiose. Mentalmente, Aiolos si scusò con Kanon, ma, davvero, la sua presenza era ingombrante... e sotto i suoi occhi lui proprio non riusciva ad avvicinarsi al fratello. Lo teneva a distanza con lo sguardo – truce – ma era anche capace di metterlo a disagio, visti i segreti che lui conosceva – o che pareva conoscere fin troppo.  
La spiaggia era semi nascosta da cespugli di oleandri, ma il rumore delle onde che si scioglievano sulla sabbia in una dolce risacca giungeva a guidare i passi di chi era nei paraggi.   
Sbucò dalla radura mentre erano nel pieno degli allenamenti; gli occhi di Aiolos si allargarono in una piacevole sorpresa quando videro la schiena dell'uomo stagliarsi perfettamente alla luce che riverberava dal mare. A dire il vero, rimase a osservare incantato i muscoli tendersi e allungarsi, i capelli scivolare nella brezza e rilucere come stelle in pieno giorno: tanta poesia l'avrebbe fatto vergognare se si fosse azzardato a recitarla ad alta voce... ma nella sua testa tutto era possibile, spazio per il pudore non ve ne era.  
La poesia parve infrangersi quando, in un impeto di energia, la bambina, al di là del suo punto focale, si lanciò contro di esso, trovando un muro di mani che la fecero ruzzolare, scompostamente, sulla sabbia, a pochi passi dal ragazzo.  
La vide alzarsi, con un gran fiatone e una discreta stanchezza, ma concentrata. Almeno finché lui non entrò nel suo campo visivo.  
“Signor Aiolos!”.  
Fu un attimo e gli occhi severi e appena stupiti di Saga raccolsero i suoi, immobilizzandosi e facendosi inquieti tutto d'un tratto: aveva forse fatto male...?  
“Attendi”.  
Il tono, insolitamente monocorde, giunse un po' a stonare l'atteggiamento ottimista del ragazzo che, però, lanciata un'occhiata alla bambina, non poté far altro che annuire. D'un tratto l'idea di scendere da lui non gli sembrò poi così geniale: lo stava mettendo in difficoltà, era chiaro come avesse scelto quel rifugio e non altri per isolarsi da presenze moleste.  
E lui era una presenza molesta.  
Allora, decise che si sarebbe fatto piccolo, silenzioso, discreto, immobile. Poteva farlo, dopo tutto, non era più un bambino. L'attesa sarebbe valsa quello che lui si aspettava.  
Sempre che sapesse cosa attendersi realmente.  
Così si sedette sulla sabbia, a gambe incrociate, puntando lo sguardo su di lui, facendo vagare i pensieri – e solo quelli – e accogliendo il proprio ruolo di spettatore non invitato.  
Ma se la bocca non parlava e il corpo se ne stava fermo, gli occhi non abbandonavano il compagno, mentre bloccava pugni, usava consigli severi e incitava, sempre e comunque, come se il non farlo potesse ferirlo molto più di un colpo non intercettato.  
Il tempo era passato per Aiolos, nonostante tutto, ma comprendere Saga sembrava essere diventato ancora più semplice, diretto, come se ai suoi occhi fosse mutato in un essere cristallino. Forse, la prova cui li aveva sottoposti Poseidon aveva intensificato la percezione che lui aveva del compagno, trovando il suo cuore aperto nei ricordi e nelle emozioni: una comunione di anime e, anche, di sensi.  
Il capo crollò sulle mani che, chiudendosi sulle guance, cercavano di lavare via il languore che giaceva in fondo al cuore e nel bel mezzo dello stomaco: non erano soli... ed era solo lui a fare pensieri simili... Saga era così serio... e composto.   
Forse...  
Forse, si ritrovò a pensare il ragazzo, era ormai al di sopra di pensieri che lui concupiva.   
Il viso scivolò di nuovo su una mano, gli occhi tornarono alla sabbia, posandosi sui movimenti, sulla lotta, sui segni lasciati nel morbido terreno e poi subito cancellati da altri: era tutto veloce, caduco, inafferrabile.  
Così la vita, così l'amore. Così... lui.  
“Come mai tanti pensieri?”.  
Sorpreso dalla sua voce, si accorse di essersi immerso in se stesso a tal punto da perdere il senso del tempo. I colori del tramonto guidavano le stelle da un orizzonte all'altro, lo sciacquio del mare era appena interrotto da piccoli passi che, come d'abitudine, portavano la bambina a concludere la giornata di allenamenti.  
Rialzò gli occhi verso Saga, scorgendone appena le fattezze essendo il sole alle sue spalle, ma l'atteggiamento del suo corpo pareva inequivocabilmente impensierito.  
Si irrigidì, mentre il viso si imporporava e gli occhi crollavano a terra.  
“Sarei un gran bugiardo se dicessi che non pensavo a nulla...” mormorò, alzando appena lo sguardo e scrutandolo di sottecchi. Era così grande, così bello e... preoccupato.  
Vide una sua mano allungarsi per poggiarsi su una sua guancia e rabbrividì: era calda ed era fresca, in un binomio bizzarro e piacevole che gli portò un nodo in gola di emozione.  
Le sue rare carezze, gli sguardi, i sospiri vicini...  
“Vorrei che mi toccassi di più...”.  
Gli occhi che si spalancarono su di lui, assieme al violento rossore del viso – anche in controluce come si poteva non vedere? – fecero capire ad Aiolos che, no, non l'aveva solo pensato.  
“SCUSA!”.  
La voce tonante fece sobbalzare addirittura la bambina a metri di distanza che, coccolata dal silenzio di quell'esatto istante del giorno, si volse sorpresa a guardare i due uomini immobili. Non aveva mai sentito la voce di quel ragazzo tanto alta... aveva perso quella nota così bassa, avvicinandosi, come sensazione, a quella di Seiya e, un po'... a quella del signor Milo. Ma solo perché erano le uniche che aveva sentito così alte.  
Le gambe della bambina, che stavano tornando a riva, si bloccarono, quasi sul bagnasciuga: mosse appena di lato il capo, soprappensiero, mentre il signor Saga scivolava a terra, di fronte al ragazzo, con un movimento bizzarro e totalmente agli antipodi con quello del maestro.   
Di fronte ad Aiolos, il viso di Saga era più visibile, più morbido, più cedevole.  
“Mi confondi...” sfuggì alle labbra dell'uomo che, con un gesto, sembrò volersi ripiegare su se stesso per il pudore.  
Ma Saga non aveva idea di quanto confuso fosse lo stesso Aiolos: cosa significava quel crollare ai suoi piedi? Quel viso... quegli occhi... quel languore spaventato...?  
Si arruffò i capelli con energia e con rabbia, il ragazzo, prima di mordersi le labbra e alzarsi con impaccio. La bocca si aprì a fatica, la voce risuonò più roca del solito:  
“Mi manca tutto di te”.  
Aveva gli occhi talmente lontani e ciechi per ciò che era importante che non colse il mutamento nell'uomo, l'imbarazzo, il nervosismo, il lampo di un desiderio seppellito da troppo tempo e l'irrazionale terrore che, subito, lo ricoprì sotto strati di nulla.  
“Aiolos...”.  
“Lo so!” uscì con un singulto nervoso, la mano stavolta andò alla fronte; poi, i passi del ragazzo si volsero verso la radura, meccanici e faticosi. “Dimentica quello che ho detto. Rimaniamo amici”.  
Era stato un errore non guardare i suoi occhi, altrimenti Aiolos avrebbe visto quel mare, in cui amava perdersi, farsi talmente chiaro da divenire simile al ghiaccio pronto a infrangersi.  
Invece imbastì un sorriso falso, che vide solo il verde, e batté in ritirata.  
“Torno al Santuario. Sei impegnato e non voglio distrarti”.  
Ricadde a terra, una mano praticamente artigliata alla sua.  
“Non cominciare a scappare tu, ora...”.  
La bocca di Saga, sfiorandogli una guancia, aveva sussurrato solo a lui. Un calderone di emozioni contrastanti si agitò nel cuore del ragazzo, togliendogli anche la parola.  
Alle sue spalle percepì il frusciare della veste dell'uomo, il suo profumo... e la sua voce, dal tono bizzarro:  
“Abbiamo finito. Vieni con noi”.  
Fu faticoso volgere lo sguardo alle proprie spalle, ma, almeno, non avrebbe incrociato quegli occhi e non avrebbe dovuto giustificare quello che ora orbitava, là, in quel verde un po' acquoso, un po' inquieto.  
Nemmeno lui lo sapeva.  
Cosa sapeva, in fondo, di quello che c'era tra loro? O in lui? O in se stesso?  
L'acqua di Poseidon aveva operato miracoli... ma ora non era un miracolo ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Qui si parlava di equilibrio, di chiarezza.  
Non di parole che suonavano distorte agli occhi di un orecchio esperto.

***

Avevano riportato i passi al terzo tempio, preparato il pasto assieme, mangiato. Le parole viaggiavano sopra le loro teste, lasciando che fosse la bambina unica interlocutrice, se non tramite tra loro. Se lei avesse trovato la cosa strana e un po' fastidiosa, non gli era dato sapere – e, comunque, certi discorsi erano difficili da fare, soprattutto agli adulti. Di certo, il suo raggiungere la propria camera fu piuttosto veloce e non privo di sguardi pensierosi e un po' irritati.  
La tavola cadde, così, in un silenzio irreale; senza stoviglie di mezzo, o altre bocche da interpellare, l'atmosfera si fece tesa e imbarazzata.  
La gamba di Aiolos cominciò il movimento nervoso, mentre la bocca, irritata per il continuo mordicchiare dei denti, si aprì in discorsi inutili.  
“La luce è cambiata, vero? Non mi sono quasi accorto che l'estate è quasi finita. Sento che ho oziato tutto il tempo e ora-”.  
“Aiolos”.  
La voce di Saga giunse come un richiamo e una richiesta d'attenzione; la bocca del ragazzo si richiuse, gli occhi raggiunsero quelli del compagno con grande fatica e un singulto riecheggiò chiaro nella cucina.  
“Perdonami. Parlo a vanvera” sfuggì ancora all'arciere, prima che l'intensità dello sguardo dell'uomo gli togliesse qualsiasi altra parola.  
“Aiolos...” riprese Saga con una gran dose di coraggio e ostinazione, mentre si obbligava a non sfuggire lo sguardo né l'argomento. “Non so cosa tu abbia in mente... ma...” in quel segmento di pausa, colse le iridi verdi tremare e vacillare. E la sua stessa volontà vacillò. “... io... non so cosa desideri”. Davvero non lo sapeva? “Ma non so cosa posso offrirti...”.  
Aiolos si sarebbe accontentato anche solo di una minima parte di lui, se il tutto era impossibile. Ma l'amore poteva davvero permettere un simile affronto?  
“Quello che... puoi?”.  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo discese sulle proprie mani, un groppo alla gola gli disse che stava sbagliando.   
Ma la testa?  
“E a te andrebbe bene?”.  
Una smorfia sul viso del ragazzo fu più sincera delle parole.  
“Non posso chiedere cose che non posso avere”.  
Le mani che si strinsero, l'una all'altra, mascherarono abilmente i sentimenti dell'uomo.  
“E cosa sai di quello che puoi avere... davvero?”.  
Gli occhi verdi si dilatarono, confusi, quelli blu si scostarono, gravi.  
“Saga... io...”.  
“Aiolos... so cosa pensi, ma io non posso darti altro che amicizia e...”.  
Il ragazzo si alzò di scattò, poggiando le mani sul tavolo, di fronte a sé. Teso verso il compagno, lo fissava con l'aria sperduta e arrabbiata di un bambino il cui cuore era appena sprofondato troppo in basso per non fare male.  
“Io... io so cosa ho visto in quella bolla. E... ho sempre avuto la sensazione che tu abbia visto quella medesima cosa”.  
Finalmente, la maschera controllata di Saga si incrinò sotto il rossore che quelle parole avevano scatenato: guardò Aiolos con uno sguardo che, il ragazzo era certo, fosse il medesimo di quel giorno lontano...  
Lo vide aggirare il tavolo, sicuro eppure nervoso, e lui non riuscì ad abbandonare la propria sedia, incollato da quegli occhi che non lo abbandonavano un istante.  
“Mi ricordo... il buio... il calore... quanto quella stanza fosse piccola e tu... così vicino a me” si morse le labbra, Aiolos, ma non arretrò di un passo quando giunse accanto a lui. Con un moto di coraggio, si chinò su di lui e riaprì bocca, il cuore che rischiava di saltargli fuori dal petto, dritto nelle mani del compagno: “... e tu eri vicino a me... e desideravi quel bacio... quanto io lo desideravo...”.  
Si perse a scrutare le iridi, carezzò le ciglia che tremavano appena, scivolò sul taglio perfetto degli occhi e poi scese lungo il naso sinuoso, ove le narici erano tese appena a inspirare tutta l'aria che potevano, visto che la bocca non sembrava riuscire a socchiudersi.  
Labbra piene, innocenti e rosse.  
“Me lo ricordo”.  
Caldo, umido, intenso e innocente. E, forse, non così tanto.  
Dovette fare un mezzo passo indietro, Aiolos, per non perdere l'equilibrio.  
La foga improvvisa, inattesa, energica di Saga si era impossessata delle sue labbra ed esse avevano risposto al richiamo dell'istinto e del ricordo, annichilendo ogni reazione di una mente troppo recalcitrante.  
Erano solo le loro labbra, ma le mani di Saga, seppur titubanti, sembravano le prime ad aver colto l'istante e l'occasione aggrappandosi alle braccia del ragazzo. Il quale, ripresosi dallo shock e dalla confusione che tutte quelle parole avevano causato, aveva impiegato poco a rispondere al bacio, avanzando verso il compagno, aggrappandosi alla sedia e al tavolo per evitare di rovinare a terra mandando in frantumi un momento così delicato e in bilico tra il potere e il divieto.  
Fu quando la bocca di Aiolos si spinse appena di più contro la sua, schiudendosi e accarezzandola con la punta della lingua, che gli occhi di Saga si spalancarono, increduli e attoniti, spezzando l'incantesimo e il bacio: quando si era lasciato andare? Quando, chiudendo gli occhi al mondo intero, aveva fatto parlare solo l'istinto?  
Si portò una mano alla bocca e sfuggì lo sguardo del compagno che, similmente, cercava di far quadrare qualcosa che, in realtà, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di spiegazioni. Ma...  
“Te lo ricordi...” bisbigliò Aiolos passandosi un dito sulle labbra, con innocenza... ma non agli occhi di Saga che, a quelle parole, era tornato a guardarlo con aria quasi... scandalizzata.  
Eppure, non aveva parole da donargli. O spiegazioni.  
Non ne aveva per se stesso... figuriamoci per lui!  
Fu improvviso il movimento, ma destabilizzò Aiolos che dovette tenersi al tavolo per non ritrovarsi seduto a terra. Gli occhi di Saga, ora in piedi, di fronte a lui, lo fissarono, pieni e confusi, non era nemmeno certo che non vi fossero lacrime là dentro. Ma cosa si celasse, davvero, nel cuore dell'uomo, non riusciva ad essergli chiaro.  
Ma se quel rosso imbarazzo non poteva mentire, allora...  
“Quello che provavo per te... non è cambiato”.  
Due abissi blu si spalancarono su Aiolos, facendolo deglutire rumorosamente e rabbrividire fino al midollo: anche le sue reazioni erano rimaste le medesime.  
“Aiolos...” e la sua voce? Così morbida, cedevole, piena di ritrosia e timidezza... “Io... io non so... io...”.  
Il ragazzo cancellò le distanze, andando a sfiorare con il proprio il corpo dell'uomo: come un tempo, potevano guardarsi negli occhi, senza doversi abbassare. Erano cresciuti assieme, le loro altezze si erano rincorse, fino a incontrarsi, definitivamente, nei loro sguardi.  
“Se mi hai baciato... lo sai. Non mentirmi, te ne prego...”.  
La bocca di Saga si socchiuse appena, per richiudersi, tremante.   
Non mentire. Né a lui, né a se stesso.   
E cosa fare della paura?  
Cristallino. Il suo Saga lo era.  
Ad Aiolos si strinse il cuore, l'espressione che aveva davanti agli occhi avrebbe voluto cancellarla da quel volto amato: se fosse bastato un abbraccio, un bacio... mille promesse... un'intera vita assieme. Cosa promettere?  
“Affrontiamo la paura assieme... ma non lasciarmi da solo a pensare le peggiori cose”.  
Una mano tremante andò a carezzare una guancia di Saga: il callo del pollice passò delicato sotto lo zigomo, scivolando lentamente sulla pelle e trovandola morbida e tremante.   
Come non tremare a un tocco famigliare come la stessa aria?  
Un sospiro sommesso che terminò in un singhiozzo solitario fece alzare il petto di Saga, mentre il viso, pallido e intenso, si abbandonava a quella mano gentile come se fosse l'unico scoglio in un mare di tempeste.  
“Non lasciarmi mai...”.  
L'aria... teneva in vita il fuoco. Il fuoco, ringraziandola, la scaldava e, di conseguenza, alimentava il suo movimento.   
Una non poteva vivere senza l'altra.  
Lui doveva alimentare... amare... Saga... e Saga avrebbe restituito quella vita a lui.  
L'abbraccio in cui l'arciere strinse l'uomo soffocò il tremito del suo cuore e i pensieri confusi e bizzarri che il vecchio maestro l'aveva istigato a pensare: che amore, per loro, significasse proprio quello?  
“Ora che ti ho ritrovato... come posso lasciarti andare?”.  
E non lo lasciò, non quella sera.  
Stretti l'uno all'altro, incapaci di dirsi un semplice 'buonanotte', scelsero di condividere il letto, senza altro pensiero che non fosse quello di sentire, semplicemente, la presenza dell'altro, come una medicina capace di curare qualunque malattia o dolore.  
E la notte passò, serena.

***  
Il mattino seguente, nell'altra camera, tutto iniziò come sempre: un risveglio d'abitudine nella posizione più impensabile, il prepararsi, lo sbadigliare, l'uscire dalla camera e...  
Clio fece qualche passo nel corridoio immerso nella penombra, ascoltando intenta i rumori attorno a sé e si fece perplessa al silenzio insolito che rimandavano le pareti di marmo: il signor Saga era silenzioso, ma non così tanto... ma non era nemmeno capace di svegliarsi in ritardo. Il suo... come l'aveva chiamato? orologio biologico... gli permetteva di aprire gli occhi sempre nello stesso momento.   
Il che fece pensare a Clio un'unica cosa.  
Con un'angoscia che mandò a cento i battiti del suo cuore, spalancò la porta della camera del signor Saga e vide.  
Il coordinamento occhi-bocca fu straordinariamente veloce, così come quello mente-corpo.  
Chiusa la porta alle spalle, decise che poteva tranquillamente uscire di casa senza fare colazione. E senza aspettare il signor Saga.   
Non aveva impiegato molto, quella mattina, per cancellare gli sbadigli e, anzi, pensò che sarebbe potuta rimanere sveglia per parecchio tempo e fare altrettante, parecchie cose. Quel giorno, forse ne avrebbe fatte tantissime, molte più del solito.  
Si sarebbe dovuta tenere occupata, visto che il signor Saga...  
Trasalì e scappò letteralmente fuori dal tempio, affrontando le scale con spericolatezza, pur di allontanarsi molto velocemente da tutto il suo imbarazzo.  
Però, l'immagine era lì, stampata a fuoco nella sua mente – e anche sul suo viso, dato che era in fiamme.  
E il racconto di Achille e Patroclo, vivido, continuava a ripresentarsi alla memoria. E a sovrapporsi con un altro, ben più vicino.  
Troppo vicino.  
Si sarebbe liquefatta di vergogna, quello era certo.

***  
Di sicuro, a non liquefarsi di vergogna erano parecchi al Santuario. Giunsero, però, i commenti, i primi di Aphrodite – quasi ovvio – nervoso oltremodo, dalla lingua lunga e, in quel caso, parecchio maldestra. Fu zittito una volta da Angelo – che ne pagò care conseguenze – da Shura – che ebbe in risposta un'espressione al limite tra irritazione e frustrazione – e da Dhoko – che, comunque, avrebbe ignorato qualsiasi rispostaccia con la divertita noncuranza che solo una vita molto lunga poteva darti.  
Kanon non si pronunciò nemmeno una volta e la cosa mise un certo nervosismo ad Aiolos che da lui si aspettava, comunque, la peggiore delle reazioni.  
E invece...  
Naturali, in maniera imbarazzante, furono invece le risposte degli altri: tra sospiri di sollievo, un 'immaginavo' di Shaka e sorrisi che li accarezzavano gentilmente, furono solo le parole e le azioni di Aiolia a scombussolare i due. Tra il sollievo e un forte senso di protezione per Aiolos, diviso tra un'infantile e appena accennata gelosia per il fratello e la presenza silenziosa – fin troppo – di Shura al suo fianco, finì per augurare, nel mezzo di quello che era uno sproloquio imbarazzato, qualcosa che solo una coppia di sposi si sarebbe potuta sentir dire.  
Certo era che, in quei primi, timidi giorni, si rubavano occhiate, si sfioravano mani, si nascondevano baci nelle ombre più inusitate. C'era una tale delicatezza in tutto quello che, agli occhi di chiunque, essi parevano semplicemente una coppia di ragazzi che si conoscevano, piano piano, in una totale innocenza.  
“Non facevo Aiolos così innocente” disse Milo, una sera, al tavolo di Mu.  
La mano di Camus, castigatrice, strizzò una guancia dell'uomo con ben poca grazia.  
“Modera le parole”.  
“Non ho detto nulla di male!”.  
“È quello che non hai detto a preoccupare Camus...” il sorriso da schiaffi di Mu provocò una risata in Aldebaran, un tossicchiare in Shaka.  
“E sappiamo bene cosa non hai detto” rincarò quest'ultimo con espressione talmente compassata che rese le sue parole ancora più spassose.  
“Beh...” cominciò Milo guardando di sottecchi il francese, sicuramente pronto a castigarlo di nuovo.  
“Tratta Saga come se fosse una pietra preziosa... e cancella, pian piano, ogni sua ritrosia” la voce di Camus lasciò senza parole il compagno, mentre gli altri commensali annuivano, con espressioni più o meno disinvolte.  
“Il modo migliore per arrivare al cuore di una persona che si ama...” mormorò il gentile Aldebaran, zittendosi, poi, e nascondendo un imbarazzo non voluto dietro un bicchiere d'acqua.  
“Senza alcun dubbio...” commentò Mu, con un sorriso che parlava da sé.

Senza alcun dubbio, Aiolos trattava il compagno con la delicatezza che il suo amore per lui ispirava, ma, a dispetto di quello di cui era così convinto Milo, i suoi pensieri non erano sempre così innocenti.   
Si muoveva con discrezione, delicatamente, ma con passione sfrenata.   
Muri di ritrosie erano crollati, anche molto facilmente, le carezze non erano più anticipate da sobbalzi e, spesso, era Saga a iniziare le cose.   
Ma quando la natura di fuoco veniva alimentata da quella dell'aria, la scienza – e non solo – voleva che il fuoco bruciasse, senza freni, confini... e la presenza dell'aria, ovviamente, non attenuava. Al contrario.  
Tra due fuochi.   
Il che era un bel gioco di parole, ma con una pessima ironia.  
Ma come... dire? Come parlare di un desiderio che andava al di là del limite che lui si era imposto? Che premeva e, a volte, opprimeva i suoi sogni, rendendogli i risvegli fastidiosi e impossibili le notti di fianco a Saga?  
Che lui non se ne rendesse conto? Davvero? Era così bravo a mascherare?  
O forse...   
Era proprio vero che lui pensava cose che la mente di Saga non aveva mai formulato. Innocenza? Purezza?   
Non erano aggettivi che Aiolos avrebbe mai pronunciato, parlando di Saga con lui stesso. Conosceva le sue cicatrici, ne accettava la sensibilità. Forse Saga non avrebbe mai concepito fossero accomunati a lui, forse, nel profondo del suo cuore, avevano perso quella connotazione positiva per se stesso.  
Eppure...  
Un tocco fresco su una guancia lo fece sobbalzare, lo sguardo si alzò sorpreso sul sorriso di Leo.  
“Sei molto pensieroso in questi giorni, fratello...”.  
Il ragazzo fece appena un cenno positivo, muovendo lo sguardo al proprio fianco, sugli scalini dove Aiolia si era seduto. Era divenuto solare, come un tempo, sorridente, con la parlata spedita, ma attenuata dalla maturità, una presenza piacevole e alla pari che per tanto tempo Aiolos aveva desiderato.  
“Un po'...”.  
Gli occhi azzurri del fratello lo sfiorarono appena, prima di fissarsi su alcune pigre nuvole nel cielo.  
“Saga?”.  
Le guance di Aiolos si imporporarono senza pietà: era così chiaro?  
“Fratello... in tempo di pace, non mi pare così strano. Pensavi molto a lui anche quando noi piccoli ti davamo più da fare”.  
“Aiolia!”.  
Le spalle dell'uomo si scossero appena, una risatina, un vago rossore era sfuggito anche a lui.  
“È colpa di Milo, se te lo stai chiedendo”.  
Aiolos sospirò e si passò una mano nervosa tra i capelli.  
“Sono solo pensieri...”.  
“Quello lo vedo”.  
Occhi verdi si puntarono con nervoso impaccio su quelli azzurri.  
“Sento anche Mu nelle tue parole...”.  
L'ombra di un sorriso passò sulle labbra dell'uomo.  
“Ho imparato molto anche da lui”.  
“Non sarai diventato così impudente solo per mettere in difficoltà il tuo fratellone?”.  
La serietà di Aiolos si sciolse sotto il totale imbarazzo dell'uomo, ridacchiando divertito.  
“Ecco che ritrovo il mio fratellino e la sua innocenza” mormorò con una dolcezza tale che, invece di replicare piccato, Aiolia si ritrovò ad annegare un imbarazzo ancora più forte nelle proprie braccia.  
Un silenzio rilassato e pensieroso si stese sui due, mentre rincorrevano con lo sguardo nuvoloni carichi di pioggia diretti a sud.  
“Allora, perché sei così pensieroso?” riprese, poi, Aiolia, evitando lo sguardo del fratello e fastidiose reazioni del proprio viso. “Avete... siete... insomma, è tutto a posto, no?”.  
“Uhm, sì...”.  
Non si sarebbe mai sognato di andare a raccontare cosa, davvero, girasse nella sua mente... dissoluta. Ahhh... ma davvero la riteneva tale?!  
“E sei pensieroso perché...?”.  
Aiolos alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò mentalmente: che sciocco, non vi erano assolutamente influenze di alcuno nelle parole del fratello. Era lui, solo più grande. Ma le domande, quelle del 'cosa', 'come' e 'perché' erano le medesime di quel bambino di cinque anni che voleva sapere tutto, di ogni cosa e di ognuno. Un'adorabile piccola fucina di domande. Non più piccola.  
Quindi... cosa rispondere quando ti era impossibile farlo?  
Con la coda dell'occhio guardò l'uomo attendere, pazientemente, la risposta; un pollice, appena poggiato sul suo labbro, mimò un atteggiamento perduto tanti anni prima.  
E la mente di Aiolos si illuminò.   
“Shura saprebbe spiegartela molto bene se solo glielo chiedessi”.  
Che colpo basso. Proprio infimo.  
Ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per evitare quella risposta. Chissà con che occhi l'avrebbe guardato il suo fratellino, chissà cosa pensava, anche lui?  
Sicuramente non l'avrebbero guardato così, con un viso pronto a squagliarsi, delle labbra che cercavano di atteggiarsi a indignazione, ma che riuscivano solo a rimanere prive di parole.  
Forse Shura l'avrebbe rimproverato. O, forse, ringraziato.  
Adulto, lo spagnolo riusciva ad essere ancora più indecifrabile nei suoi sentimenti. La sua luce si era fatta più calda, la dolcezza non era più capace di nascondersi, ma gli occhi, quelli rimanevano pozze in cui solo chi lo scrutava da vicino poteva leggere.  
Chissà se Aiolia vi era già riuscito.  
Il santo del Leone marciò, deciso, verso l'ottavo tempio, fermandosi solo dopo una ventina di scalini e rivolgendo al fratello l'indignazione libera, infine, di parlare:  
“Non ricordavo una lingua così lunga, fratello!”.  
La bocca di Aiolos dovette nascondersi dietro una mano per non scoppiare a ridere con così tanta sfrontatezza: per un attimo, brillante e velocissimo, aveva visto davanti a sé un indignatissimo piccolo Aiolia, rosso e con quella linguaccia impudente che un pestifero Mu gli aveva insegnato.  
Quando le spalle del fratello furono scomparse alla vista, nella casa dello Scorpione, una voce inattesa e non propriamente gioiosa lo apostrofò alle spalle:  
“E cosa dovrei spiegargli, di grazia?”.  
I passi scesero lenti sui gradini, dando ad Aiolos tutto il tempo di cui necessitava per trovare una scusa, una qualunque. Quando giunse al suo fianco, gli occhi neri dell'uomo si fissarono intensi nei suoi, l'imbarazzo che si celava nel suo cuore venne fuori con una serietà non necessaria che mise alle strette il ragazzo.  
“Ah... ecco...”.  
Aveva una lingua lunga, suo fratello aveva ragione.  
Lo sguardo di Shura si alleggerì quasi subito, sostituito da uno sbuffo e dall'ombra di un broncio sulle labbra.  
“Non complicarmi le cose con Aiolia”.  
“Lungi da me l'ide-”.  
“E parla di quello che devi con Saga. Senza sotterfugi”.  
Privato di parole che non fossero tinte di impaccio, Aiolos vide appena il cenno di saluto dell'uomo, prima che seguisse i passi di Aiolia verso i templi più bassi.  
Il capo del ragazzo crollò, miseramente, sulle ginocchia, un lamento che era uno sbuffo aleggiò sulla sua testa.  
“Sono un codardo...” si ritrovò a borbottare tra sé, prima di infilare le dita tra i capelli e scompigliarli con furia. Poi, così come aveva iniziato, smise e si alzò in piedi, come se avesse una molla nelle gambe. “Niente sotterfugi... ha ragione Shura”.  
Sarebbe sceso, avrebbe invaso il terzo tempio, avrebbe preso la sua mano e gli avrebbe confessato, chiaro e tondo, cosa gli girava in testa. Quanto i suoi sentimenti fossero saldi, i suoi desideri molteplici, i suoi istinti... bassi.   
Ma perché mai bassi?!   
Come se fosse l'unico lì, al Santuario, a non pensare a certe cose... anzi, forse era l'unico a pensarli e basta.  
E se Saga si fosse rifiutato, lui... avrebbe atteso.   
Anche per sempre.  
Poteva attendere. Era bravo ad attendere, si era quasi convinto di essere il lampante esempio di attesa del Santuario. Anche se qualcuno avrebbe avuto a che dire per quell'affermazione...  
Ma almeno per scendere, quel giorno, non attese oltre.

***  
Passata velocemente – molto – la quinta casa e due particolarmente silenziosi compagni, Aiolos parve rallentare la corsa dei propri passi. Stava provando, dentro di sé, frasi, parole, atteggiamenti e, nella sua testa, giungevano rifiuti, reazioni, irritazione. Nemmeno ci provava a immaginare una risposta positiva, come se sapesse, dentro di sé, che non ve ne sarebbe stata altra.  
Certo, se dava ascolto ai baci che ricambiava, alle delicate carezze delle sue mani addosso, agli sguardi... che gli provocavano quel rimestio fastidioso e assieme piacevole nello stomaco... allora era propenso a credere.   
Ma lui pensava troppo.  
Faceva girare quella testa fin quasi a ubriacarla di troppi pensieri. E non ne ricavava poi molto.  
“Scendi da Saga?” la voce di Angelo lo raggiunse da un angolo del tempio, prima che spuntasse a un suo fianco con in mano bottiglie non ben identificate di qualche intruglio.  
Aiolos fece passare lo sguardo dai recipienti all'uomo con aria curiosa e, assieme, perplessa.  
“Il Sacerdote lo permette?”.  
“Di tanto in tanto” rispose l'altro, pronto. Poi, riprese la sua domanda curiosa: “Allora, scendi da Saga?”.  
Impunemente curioso. Angelo, meno sfacciato di un tempo, ma solo per diversa età.  
“Sì”.  
Il protettore della quarta casa alzò le spalle, sospirando appena.  
“Faccio bene a portarli su, allora”.  
All'espressione perplessa di Aiolos, l'uomo aggiunse:  
“Sai, Aphro... si innervosisce. E con queste lo tengo buono”.  
Confuso e con un insensato senso di colpa, Aiolos esclamò:  
“Mi spiace...”.  
Il ghigno di Angelo disse molto, più delle stesse parole:  
“Prima o poi il cordone ombelicale doveva tagliarlo”.  
“Il... cordone?”.  
La confusione del ragazzo provocò una certa ilarità nell'altro che, però, si affrettò a dire:  
“Non dire ad Aphro che te l'ho detto, altrimenti finisce per cacciarmi dalla dodicesima a vita”.  
Detto questo, l'uomo si avviò verso l'uscita, in direzione dei piani alti e salutò il ragazzo con un sospiro esasperato:  
“Se quel testone di Shura è dove penso, Aphro avrà molto da annegare nell'alcool...”.  
Senza altri commenti, scomparve dalla vista di Aiolos, ammutolito e perplesso da una giravolta di eventi di cui lui, con fare innocente, era rimasto relativamente all'oscuro. Non immaginava che Aphro, fino a quel punto, nutrisse una simile possessività... o gelosia?   
Forse erano entrambi.  
Si volse verso l'uscita, verso il terzo tempio, con un sospiro: forse era anche amore, quello di Aphro... diverso dal suo, ma sempre amore. D'altronde, come poteva dimenticare gli occhi del piccolo Aphrodite che idolatravano, in un silenzio nascosto, Saga? Una volta aveva scherzato con Saga per quei sentimenti che sentiva, covati ardentemente, dal piccolo svedese. Scherzato, ma non troppo... forse, un po', aveva colto.   
Per Saga, invece, innocentemente innamorato di ogni bambino, era solo stato l'amore totalizzante di un cucciolo per una figura... fraterna? O paterna?  
Angelo aveva parlato di cordone ombelicale da tagliare... non è che...?   
Non poteva certo, nella più assoluta maniera, pensare a lui come figura materna. Era solo una figura retorica, solo quella!  
Scendendo più nervoso di prima, irretito da parole che non avevano senso, ma lo scombussolavano, entrò nel terzo tempio senza fermarsi, fino a ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo della sala principale, al cospetto della cloth dei Gemelli e nessun altro nei paraggi.  
Era ancora troppo presto, anche se le giornate si stavano accorciando.   
Sospirò, quando un pizzicore sulla nuca gli fece raccogliere lo sguardo sull'armatura dorata, in particolare sull'elmo dove i due visi, tesi verso est ed ovest, parevano essere in attesa.  
“Anche voi lo attendete?” si ritrovò a mormorare il ragazzo, prima di mordersi la lingua e imporsi un po' di tranquillità: la particolare natura delle cloth non dava certo loro il potere di rispondere a domande. Allora perché gli era sembrato, per un attimo, che Gemini avesse richiamato la sua attenzione?   
Mosse qualche passo lontano da lei e, con la coda dell'occhio, spiò il viso più prossimo: era una maschera dorata – e le maschere un po' lo mettevano in soggezione – ma dava l'impressione, molto forte, di avere lo sguardo d'oro puntato su di lui.   
E... sorrideva o... era ironico?  
“Non mi starai prendendo in giro?”.  
Un improvviso tocco sulla mano lo fece sobbalzare indietro, lo sguardo che rivolse in quella direzione fu serio e inquieto, ma si sciolse in un sollievo nervoso.  
“Sei tu”.  
Nella penombra, lo scrutare di quegli occhi era molto intenso.  
“Anche lei parla con le cloth?”.  
“Che?! No, no...”.  
Ma quello sguardo incerto e perplesso non fece che accrescere la sua concitazione.  
“Anche se non risponde a parole, io le ho parlato qualche volta”. A quel punto, Aiolos non seppe più che dire. “Mi ha fatto sentire al sicuro... e poi è molto calda, lo sa?”.  
Molto calda... la cosa non lo stupiva. Il cosmo stesso di Saga era caldo come un tenero sole. La cloth era uno specchio della sua natura.  
La bambina lo guardò, innervosita dal suo silenzio e dalla mancanza del suo maestro a riempirlo.  
“Il signor Saga è dal signor Mu” buttò lì, per smuovere qualcosa nell'interlocutore – se non i piedi, almeno la bocca.  
“Oh. Capisco”.  
Aveva aperto bocca, ma nulla era migliorato.  
“Tornerà presto”.  
“C-capisco”.  
Ma quando era nervoso non parlava a ruota libera?  
Clio si trattenne dal sospirare, ma mosse i piedi e si avviò verso le stanze private del tempio. Poi, da lontano, prima di imboccare il corridoio laterale, richiamò la sua attenzione:  
“Può aspettarlo in camera”.  
Di colpo, un silenzio tesissimo si alzò dalla bambina che, però, sfuggì l'imbarazzo di una frase pericolosamente casuale rinchiudendosi nella propria stanza. Tanto, si disse, il tempo di lavarsi, sistemarsi e medicarsi era lungo. E c'era tutto il tempo perché il signor Saga tornasse e risolvesse tutto con la sua sola presenza..

***  
Presenza che si fece attendere e che Aiolos attese nella cucina, non certo nella camera!   
Non poteva essere un caso quella frase sfuggita alla bambina, ne era sicuro: era vero che i momenti suoi e di Saga erano rubati solo nell'intimità e che, conoscendo la riservatezza di Saga – e, anche, per evitare discorsi forse... troppo difficili? – Aiolos aveva preferito tacere ogni cosa. Che poi il resto del Santuario sapesse, quello quasi non lo stupiva: certe cose, soprattutto le più intime, avevano il magico potere di muoversi molto velocemente tra gli scalini di ogni tempio.   
Ma non per i bambini.   
Una sorta di prudenza... forse sciocca. Forse...   
Nemmeno lui capiva il perché. Ma Saga glielo aveva chiesto, con un viso imporporato e un'aria nervosa e combattuta e lui non aveva potuto che dire di sì.  
Erano forse stati imprudenti? Forse lui lo era stato.   
Osservava tanto, troppo...   
No, troppo, no. Come poteva essere troppo quando si era così innamorati?   
E allora?   
Che avesse sentito i discorsi degli altri grandi? Qualcosa gli disse che, no, almeno in quello non c'entravano.  
Però...  
“Sei qui” la voce e poi la presenza di Saga fecero il loro ingresso nella stanza, facendo scattare letteralmente in piedi Aiolos, assiso su una sedia e immerso nei pensieri. La luce del tramonto, per un attimo, trafisse la stanza, attraverso la finestra giunse sul viso e tra i capelli dell'uomo appena entrato, illuminando un viso abbronzato e sereno che gli sorrise con la pace sulle labbra.  
Il cuore di Aiolos fece un salto nello stomaco, poi decise di raggiungere la gola, per scombinarlo un po'. Dovette inghiottire un po' di saliva per rimetterlo al proprio posto.  
“Volevo vederti”.  
Di nuovo vide negli occhi di Saga le proprie parole, in quella bocca socchiusa, nel rossore, negli occhi che fuggivano a terra, pudici.  
E di nuovo Aiolos si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa più giusta. O appropriata.  
Giusto e appropriato? O inappropriato e totalmente stupido?  
Si chiese perché non ci fosse una via di mezzo tra le due cose... perché non era certo di entrambe le soluzioni.  
“E io sono felice di vederti...” la voce di Saga, come i suoi occhi, si rialzarono, sempre pieni di imbarazzo, ma non certo di menzogna: la presenza del compagno era per lui cara come l'aria, dissetante come acqua e sicura e solida come la terra.   
Come il fuoco era... un desiderio proibito. E pericoloso.  
Gli occhi di Aiolos, più nervosi del solito, lo scrutarono con aria grave – o almeno così sembrava – e poi si abbassarono, mentre le labbra venivano morse con una smorfia.  
“Ti devo...” si fermò, riprese: “ti volevo chiedere...” e si fermò ancora, irretendosi del proprio nervosismo, mentre la mano andava a scompigliare capelli più ingestibili che mai. “Desideravo chiederti...”.  
Ma poi, come si poteva chiedere una cosa simile?!  
Non si chiedeva, veniva spontanea.  
Vero?  
Una mano di Saga andò a poggiarsi sulla sua, abbandonata sul tavolo e si strinse, quasi incerta, su di essa.  
“Qualcosa... non va, Aiolos?”.  
La mano interruppe la propria corsa tra i capelli, permettendo allo sguardo verde di rincorrere il blu mare che si stava abbassando, come la voce, come il sorriso.  
Cosa gli stava facendo pensare?  
“Va tutto bene!”. Abbandonati i capelli, le sue dita andarono a poggiarsi, sicure, su una guancia di Saga, carezzandola e ridandole il calore che andava perdendo. “Non... non devi preoccuparti. È solo una cosa che devo dirti... ma non è triste, non è...” si interruppe, per l'ennesima volta. Che cosa era quella... cosa? Che significato darle?   
Alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo e fece un passo in avanti, cancellando quasi ogni spazio tra loro.  
Significato?  
Cosa c'era di più bello che guardare quegli occhi luminosi e appena turbati? Sentire il suo tocco che, dalla sua mano, riusciva a pervadere interamente la sua anima, il suo cosmo... sentire il cuore pompare nella testa, come se fosse l'unico rumore sulla Terra.   
E infine baciarlo, annullando ogni spazio, ogni parola, ogni stupido pensiero.   
Perché non era mai stato bravo a parlare, ma le sue azioni avevano sempre detto ogni cosa di lui, anche la più recondita.  
E vera.  
“Aspetta!”.  
Era stato un attimo e le mani di Saga l'avevano respinto, la bocca si era allontanata da lui, il suo stesso corpo si era spostato lontano: solo i palmi delle mani, premute sul suo petto, li tenevano in contatto. Ed era tutto un tremolio che avvinceva il cuore di Aiolos, mentre quello di Saga faticava a trovare il giusto posto nel petto.  
Era terrorizzato.  
“Saga-”.  
Quale sguardo ammantava i suoi occhi, ora?  
Nel verde, Saga ora vedeva le fiamme. Il fuoco. Il proibito.  
Nel blu acceso, Aiolos trovava paura, repulsione. Il gelo. La fine di ogni sussurrato desiderio.  
“Non chiedermelo”.  
Gelo negli occhi, freddo nelle ossa.  
La bocca di Aiolos si aprì, in una domanda spontanea, naturale:  
“Perché...?”.  
“Non sai cosa desideri”.  
Fu come una secchiata gelida.  
Aiolos non era mai stato quello dalle reazioni eccessive, non con l'equilibrio che Saga gli aveva sempre invidiato. Ma, quel giorno, l'uscita di scena del ragazzo fu come un trambusto inaspettato.

***  
Ma come avrebbe potuto, Saga, permettergli di andare... oltre? Come avrebbe potuto permettere a se stesso di valicare quel limite che si era dato da quando...  
Seduto al tavolo della cucina si passò una mano sul viso e chiuse gli occhi, mentre un veloce ricordo affiorava violento alla mente: la sua stanza... i suoi occhi... la bocca... il corpo sotto di lui, teso e pieno di dolore... e sangue.  
E Ares, attraverso le sue mani, che infieriva e godeva di quel dolore... e anche il suo corpo godeva, ma era un piacere pieno di sofferenza e disperazione.  
Amava quel corpo che il Dio maledetto uccideva, lo amava e non poteva impedirsi, nemmeno in un sogno... in un incubo... di fargli del male.   
Non poteva impedirgli di toccarlo e di far percepire il suo calore, le forme del suo corpo...   
Non poteva impedirgli di infierire su ferite mortali e sentire il gorgogliare del suo sangue, il respiro che era ormai rantolo.  
Non poteva.  
Così, quando la silenziosa richiesta di Aiolos era giunta, improvvisa e inarrestabile, i ricordi erano tornati a lui con una violenza tale che, nell'abbraccio del ragazzo, gli era parso di sentire l'eco delle parole di Ares.  
Non c'era più. Non sarebbe più tornato.  
Ma i ricordi non si cancellavano. I ricordi, quelli che avevano angosciato notti lunghe e oscure, quelli che avevano provocato urla alte e solitarie che solo le sue orecchie ricordavano, assieme ai muri spogli e freddi del tredicesimo tempio...  
Erano lì, ancora, a ricordargli che non tutto era permesso.  
Che il suo corpo aveva peccato, istigato da Ares che conosceva ogni suo più angolo recondito, tutti i pensieri che non avrebbe mai sussurrato, nemmeno a se stesso.  
“Signor... Saga?”.  
L'uomo si riscosse, trasalendo al comparire di una presenza che aveva del tutto dimenticato. Pallido in volto, si rialzò, dando le spalle alla bambina e mettendosi a preparare il pasto serale, facendo parlare le mani sulle stoviglie, i passi sul pavimento freddo, gli occhi concentrati su tutto, fuorché sulle cose importanti.  
Clio, leggendo l'aria pesante e il silenzio cupo dell'uomo, si mosse verso la tavola in punta di piedi, sistemandovi ciò che le mani dell'uomo le porgevano, senza rivolgere uno sguardo a lui, tenendo la bocca stretta in un grande mutismo mentre la mente navigava selvaggia tra tanti pensieri.  
Dov'era il signor Aiolos? Come mai non cenava con loro? Il signor Saga era così triste perché quel ragazzo non era rimasto?  
E cosa aveva detto il signor Aiolos di tanto triste?  
O, forse, era arrabbiato...?  
Si sedettero a tavola e gli occhi del maestro parvero incapaci di risalire da dove si erano prepotentemente incollati; inquieti, gli occhi della bambina non riuscivano a non rubare sguardi all'uomo, non senza il timore di incrociarli con il proprio e non sapere cosa dire. O cosa fare.  
Alla fine fu penoso dare la buonanotte, sentire la sua debole risposta e lasciare indietro le sue spalle rigide e solitarie: le aveva dimenticate quelle, come aveva cercato di cacciare dalla memoria i ricordi tristi del signor Saga di prima, per far posto a quelli più luminosi e dolci del presente.  
Nel letto, prima di addormentarsi, Clio guardò le proprie mani: iniziavano a raccogliere su di sé ricordi di ferite e, sì, erano più forti. Le strinse e non percepì dolore sui tagli più freschi, ma, nemmeno, sentì scorrere in loro la forza che desiderava avere: non erano ancora adatte alla battaglia, ma, nemmeno, erano pronte a confortare qualcuno.  
Nascose la testa sotto le lenzuola per occultare al piccolo mondo che le stava attorno quanto fosse difficile sorreggere la propria debolezza.

***  
Stavano fiorendo le rose, l'ultima fioritura prima dell'inverno: belle come quell'anno non erano mai state, a memoria di Aphrodite. Era dunque vero che i fiori sentivano i sentimenti di chi si prendeva cura di loro?   
Lui, le rose, le aveva sempre amate. Ma il suo cuore rimaneva diverso da prima. Forse di quel qualcosa di nuovo si erano nutrite, per la prima volta, ringraziando con tale bellezza e ricchezza di colori: non solo rosse e bianche, ma le gialle della varietà Meilland, quelle galliche, del colore rosa dai pochi petali, ma dai pistilli giallo intensi, infine quelle rosa carne che variavano verso il verde e poi il bianco latte, raccolte in grappoli pieni, un vero spettacolo per gli occhi. Il roseto del dodicesimo tempio era capolavoro di bellezza che aveva prodotto un quasi costante mare di colore sul lato ovest del tempio, quello che dava sul mare.  
Diversamente dal solito, le cesoie erano rimaste nel loro cassetto per tutta la stagione, lasciando che i fiori morissero al loro posto, perdendo i petali uno a uno, creando un tappeto multicolore di insolita bellezza e allegria.   
Shura gli aveva chiesto un paio di volte perché non adornasse anche la propria camera con qualcuno dei magnifici fiori, ma la risposta si era ritorta su di lui in un commento duro e alquanto inusuale per le labbra dello svedese:  
“Muoiono dove sono nate. Che problema c'è?”.  
Ad Angelo le rose piacevano, in egual misura al piacere che gli provocava la vista di Aphrodite. Non amava le spine, ma erano necessarie, tanto quanto le sfuriate o le parole velenose; il profumo che emanavano riusciva a stenderlo, certe sere estive, quasi a renderlo ubriaco, ma mantenendo la lucidità necessaria per godere del nettare più dolce, stretto tra le sue braccia, avvinghiato al suo bacino dove, come un petalo setoso, il corpo dello svedese si inarcava contro il suo, pronto a schiudersi al piacere che lui, trasformato da granchio in ape, avrebbe elargito.  
Ma settembre era giunto e se le rose erano fiorite per l'ultima volta, la rosa più bella sembrava incapace di aprirsi verso gli ultimi tepori, le ultime calde giornate di un'estate gloriosa.   
Aphrodite dei Pesci era, per usare un eufemismo, di pessimo umore: intrattabile, velenoso, pericoloso e insopportabile – più del solito, per lo meno. E, quel che era peggio – che, a certe cose, Angelo aveva fatto il callo – si era fatto fin troppo prezioso, chiudendosi al mondo, al calore, al cielo e alla sua ape.  
“Aphro”.  
Languido e silenzioso, il santo della dodicesima casa trascorreva quelle sere con gli occhi puntati fuori, in basso; il Santo del Cancro sapeva dove guardava e non era certo la sua di casa, ultimamente parecchio negletta.   
“Vuoi andarci o cosa?” si azzardò a dire una sera l'italiano, stirandosi languidamente sul suo letto – negletto anch'esso – dopo una lauta cena e qualche bicchiere di vino. “Non ti caccerebbe, se è quello che temi”.  
“Cacciarmi?” la voce di Aphrodite arrivò, nervosa e incerta. “Non mi caccerebbe mai, Saga”.  
“Allora hai paura che ti inviti”.  
Uno sguardo lungo e carico di veleno passò sul capo di Angelo, spalmandosi, però, sul muro dominante il letto.  
“Non vaneggiare”.  
“Non ho bevuto così tanto, per quello te lo chiedo”.  
“Immagino ti piacerebbe che io mi stabilissi da lui”.  
Gli occhi blu notte dell'italiano sfiorarono appena la figura dello svedese, ignorando completamente l'aria di sfida che aveva ovviamente accompagnato quella frase.  
“Vuoi farmi incazzare perché sei nervoso? Perché, in caso, sappi che non ne ho particolarmente voglia”.  
“Ti sei rammollito”.  
“Se dovessi reagire a ogni tua provocazione ti avrei fatto pentire di far coppia con me già da molto tempo”.  
“Non mi dire”.  
“Aphro, piantala! Vuoi andar giù? E vai giù!”.  
“Ti piacerebbe?”.  
“A te sicuramente, ora”.  
La bocca di Aphrodite si contrasse, rabbiosa, il pallore delle gote venne cancellato da un diffuso rossore sintomo di furia ancora inesplosa che vorticava, caotica, nei suoi occhi così chiari.  
“Sai essere un dannato bastardo!”.  
Uno sbuffo rispose per Angelo: glielo diceva ogni volta, che gli rispondesse piccato, o che lo guardasse con quell'aria che l'aveva già spogliato. O quando, tra le sue braccia, Aphrodite chiedeva di più e lui, sadicamente, temporeggiava, godendosi la frustrazione della sua voglia insoddisfatta.  
“Sì, sì... l'ho già sentita. Vai?”.  
Un ringhio, invece, rispose per Aphrodite: il dubbio, l'esitazione lo prendevano al collo, rendendolo così insicuro e adorabile agli occhi di Angelo che il desiderio di prenderlo in quel momento fu forte. Ma con quella testa completamente devota a qualcun altro, a pensieri che si mangiavano e rigurgitavano l'un l'altro, senza fine, non avrebbe ottenuto nulla se non insoddisfazione e un lungo amaro tra i denti.  
Era meglio lasciarlo andare, lasciare che svuotasse la mente e stendesse i nervi e... no, non sarebbe successo nulla di troppo.   
L'uomo sospirò, guardando le spalle del biondissimo pesciolino allontanarsi verso l'uscita: aveva preso una decisione o il toro per le corna – anche se Aldebaran non avrebbe gradito – e andava da lui.   
Non sarebbe successo nulla, nulla di quello che, in fondo allo stomaco, lui immaginava. Non perché credesse alla fedeltà del proprio amante, ma perché la propria fiducia nella rettitudine di Saga era incrollabile.

***  
Aveva fatto a tempo a calare del tutto la luce del sole, mentre qualche grillo, incerto, sospirava per una giornata un po' più afosa del solito per la stagione. I passi di Aphrodite erano conosciuti per essere simili a quelli di una marcia, a salire come a scendere, con l'afa o col freddo mediterraneo di quei pochi giorni all'anno.  
I gemelli speculari, sbalzati sui pannelli di marmo, davano il benvenuto a ogni visitatore con sguardo fermo e risoluto, quasi indagassero l'animo di chi desiderava varcare quella porta. Aphrodite strinse i pugni e ingollò, ma riprese il proprio passo senza altra esitazione che non fossero i battiti del proprio cuore e penetrò nella dolce oscurità che ammantava ora il terzo tempio: con la coda dell'occhio, colse la luce della cloth di Gemini, fluttuante come quella di uno sciame di lucciole e la accarezzò con una famigliarità che non ricordava di usare da molto tempo.  
Avanzò di qualche passo, verso le stanze private, quando spuntò dal corridoio proprio la persona che cercava, richiamata dalla sua presenza, percepita dal cosmo e da quella fragranza di dolce che gli era proprio.  
“Aphrodite...?”.  
Sorpresa in quella voce morbida, la curiosità di occhi gentili in un viso troppo stanco per una semplice sessione di esercizi.  
Lo svedese sentì l'odore del dolore sordo e coperto e lo riconobbe immediatamente.   
La marcia si trasformò nel passo felpato di un gattino, l'uomo si avvicinò a Saga con la grazia che la natura gli aveva donato, fermandosi appena prima di rendere il proprio corpo troppo prossimo e intimo: Aphrodite sentiva su di sé un muro, conosceva i limiti e li rispettava.   
Era giunto per parlare con l'angelo della sua infanzia e si era ritrovato ad affrontare un uomo ferito, della cui disperazione si era lui stesso nutrito.  
“Mi fai compagnia?”.  
Non aveva parlato, ma era stato lo stesso Saga a iniziare il discorso, come se sapesse perfettamente come lui non ne fosse capace, in quel momento.  
“Grazie...” la sua voce non era solitamente così roca, non in momenti simili. Era, almeno, un poco equilibrata?  
Lo seguì, lungo quel corridoio immerso nella penombra, passando le stanze più private e giungendo alla cucina dove un solo lume, alimentato da un olio denso e profumato, ballava lento al centro del tavolo, spoglio di tutto tranne che di un libro.   
Stupito? Felice? Confuso?  
Aphrodite non sapeva davvero come sentirsi. Non vi erano presenze moleste, ma vedere quel posto così silenzioso gli provocò peggiori cose che se avesse trovato il ragazzo o quella bambina.  
“Vuoi del tè?”.  
“Grazie” ripeté ancora come un automa lo svedese, affondando lo sguardo sulla schiena larga e solitaria di Saga che si muoveva appena, sotto movimenti scolpiti nella memoria ormai da molto tempo. Le onde dei capelli, simili ai covoni di paglia in piena estate, scivolavano appena sulla veste di cotone bianca, raccogliendosi poco oltre la sua schiena con una grazia che Aphrodite non avrebbe mai osato immaginare.  
Si irrigidì appena quando, invece della schiena, davanti ai suoi occhi comparve il petto ampio e accogliente, il viso chinato appena da un lato, negli occhi timore misto a curiosità.  
“Volevi parlarmi?”.  
Lo svedese si ritrovò con la bocca troppo secca per riuscire a rispondere e dovette ingollare un po' di saliva per non rendersi ridicolo con una voce debole e non propria.  
“Volevo vederti”.  
Il fuoco sotto la teiera di ghisa sfrigolò appena, dalla finestra che dava sul mare giunse il canto stanco di un grillo, Aphrodite sentì il proprio cuore aumentare i battiti.  
“Hai avuto più coraggio di me” un sorriso mesto e latteo adornò appena le labbra di Saga, mentre gli occhi si facevano più chiari e socchiusi, anche in quella penombra. “Non ne ho molto di questi tempi...” si interruppe, scrollò il capo e tornò a guardare la teiera come se niente fosse. “Non ne ho mai avuto molto...”.  
Quando Aphrodite si ritrovò al fianco di Saga, con le mani strette alla sua casacca e i loro volti molto vicini, era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro e darsi un contegno.  
“Quella bocca non è fatta per dire sciocchezze”. La voce di Pisces uscì armoniosa, amabile, a dispetto del tremore che si era impossessato del suo corpo e del suo cuore. Aveva agito senza pensare, con la persona che più, nella sua mente, meritava gesti e parole scelti con doverosa attenzione.  
Le parole di Saga giunsero, con le mani che, delicate, si strinsero su quelle del compagno e le sciolsero da una presa inutile, riportandole più in basso, in un intreccio di dita fredde e vibranti.  
“Hai sempre avuto parole e gesti troppo gentili nei miei confronti, Aphrodite... immeritati”.  
Gli occhi del giovane Pisces erano chiari, freddi, taglienti e con una bellezza nascosta alle percezioni di molti; per Saga erano sempre stati risoluti, maliziosi, ma deliziosi, come le rose che gli erano proprie.   
Come amare una rosa dimenticandosi delle sue spine?  
Sapeva che, oltre quella maschera di arroganza e algidità, c'era una generosità singolare, una dolcezza, un'amabilità che avevano reso quel bellissimo ragazzo fulcro delle attenzioni di molti, dell'amore di pochi. Un amore tuttavia chiaro, sincero, tenace.  
Quando il Santo dei Gemelli si ritrovò con una mano tra i suoi capelli, era troppo tardi per chiedere scusa o dare una spiegazione: il viso di Aphrodite era così simile, ora, a quello del bambino che lo seguiva come un'ombra, negli anni più luminosi.  
“Sarò tuo, ogni volta che desideri...”.  
Gli occhi blu dell'uomo si spalancarono, arretrò di un passo, perplesso e quasi atterrito da quella proposta. Ma, forse, non troppo stupito in cuor suo che gliela avesse fatta.  
Davvero era stato così stupido da non vedere quel desiderio, quella richiesta negli occhi della sua rosa del nord?  
“Ti amerò, sempre... anche se tu non riuscirai a farlo. Io non ti lascerò mai...”.  
E sapeva, sapeva quanta sincerità recavano quelle parole. Non parlava a vanvera, la sua rosa, non l'aveva mai fatto. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di troppe chiacchiere quando sapeva giungere al cuore delle cose – o sulle ferite fresche – con una manciata di parole.  
“Aphrodite...”.  
Doveva fermarlo. Non poteva permettersi di mandare in frantumi un'altra persona, non un'altra a lui così cara, non quando si conosceva la fragilità dell'essenza stessa di quei sentimenti. No, Aphrodite andava custodito gelosamente, prima che potesse appassire nelle mani sbagliate.  
“Io posso amarti davvero”.  
Ecco, diretto sulla ferita ancora sanguinante.  
“Aphrodite, no...”.  
La sua voce era stata appena dura, risoluta. I suoi occhi esprimevano altrettanta sicurezza?  
Un lucore improvviso comparve e, con la stessa velocità, fu cancellato da quegli occhi chiari e determinati, come la rugiada asciugata dal sole: la sua rosa del nord era forte, ma era anche delicata... e si piegava solo davanti a pochi e rari occhi.  
Non con Saga si sarebbe piegato.  
Il cuore dei Gemelli si strinse di languore a quella reazione: l'amore della rosa era grande, anche per un uomo come lui, ma non sarebbe mai stato amore vero se la rosa non riusciva nemmeno a mostrargli una sola lacrima. Non era lui il suo amore... un amore, forse. Ma non quello che avrebbe reso davvero felice il giovane Aphrodite.  
Lo sapeva, Saga. L'aveva sempre saputo.  
La mano, quella che era affondata tra i biondissimi capelli della rosa del nord, non si scostò da lui, ma scivolò, con una struggente tenerezza, sul suo viso, posandosi sulla guancia, poco al di sotto di quel piccolo neo così peculiare che gli era sempre parsa una piccola lacrima mai pianta.   
Si imporporò, la sua piccola rosa, ma aveva una tale tristezza ripiegata, tra il cuore e la bocca, che la mano ancora inerme di Saga non riuscì a non stringerlo a sé, in un abbraccio solo accorato, privo di sensi che non fossero quello dell'affetto e della gratitudine.  
“Saga-”.  
Ah, la voce, quella dolce, quella frammentata dal pianto, quella che ricordava una particolare notte di temporale. Amava quella voce, quel frammento di Aphrodite reale, genuino. Quello privo di paure, barriere, freni. La sua rosa del nord.  
“Grazie, Aphrodite... grazie”.  
La mano di Pisces salì appena sulla sua schiena, accarezzandola solo una volta, prima di stringersi appena, come ad aggrapparvisi, prima di sfuggirgli.  
Ingollò, il guerriero del Nord, e chinò il capo, a recuperare il sangue freddo e l'equilibrio di cui aveva bisogno. Quando il suo viso, asciutto e pallido, risalì a posarsi su quello di Saga, non vi era più alcun tremore, forse solo il fantasma della sconfitta.  
Abbozzò un sorriso e Saga sapeva quanto gli era costato quel piccolo segno.  
“Credo che farò a meno di quel tè”.  
“Certo...”.  
Il suo profumo gli frusciò addosso, mentre Pisces raggiungeva la porta della cucina. Lì, però, percepì i suoi passi fermarsi, creando un vuoto silenzioso tutto attorno. Saga si voltò verso di lui, percependo l'eco di parole ancora non pronunciate.  
“Se Angelo si allontanasse da me per una sua paura, lo picchierei, ma lo perdonerei. Se invece se ne andasse tenendomi all'oscuro di tutto, lo odierei fino alla fine dei miei giorni. E non avrei più un cuore per amare, per colpa sua”.  
Stavolta fu il viso di Saga a perdere completamente colore, il suo cuore parve fermarsi – o saltò solo un battito.  
“A...phro...?”.  
“Aiolos è un idiota. E io non l'ho mai sopportato” rabbia, quella impossibile da cancellare. “Ma è un idiota che ti ama e ha diritto di sapere. E poi è un idiota coraggioso. E ha abbastanza coraggio anche per te”.  
Fu fuori dalla stanza che, ancora, il suo profumo perdurava tutto attorno a Saga: spiazzato, sgomento e privo di parole, scivolò a sedere su un angolo del tavolo, la mente silenziosa, almeno finché il fischio inevitabile del bollitore non interruppe quell'immobilità. Levò la pentola dal fuoco, furiosamente bollente, e si perse a guardare la nuvoletta bianca che si innalzava verso il soffitto.  
Un idiota coraggioso...?   
Se la tristezza non fosse stata insopportabile, Saga avrebbe anche sorriso, per nulla stupito dall'epiteto che solo la sua bella rosa del nord avrebbe potuto usare.  
Aveva capito qualcosa, forse ogni cosa.   
Aphrodite conosceva cose di Ares che lui non desiderava ricordare... e forse lui sapeva cosa lo terrorizzava.   
Ares aveva concupito Aphrodite attraverso il suo corpo e solo perché era lui, ne era certo, il bel Pisces si era lasciato guidare verso l'oscurità più profonda. Era stata una sua scelta, eppure lui si sentiva in colpa... ma come pensare...?  
Saga si lasciò cadere di nuovo a sedere, stavolta su una sedia, affondò il viso tra le mani e socchiuse gli occhi, trapassando il muro di fronte a lui e raggiungendo con gli occhi della mente la schiena di Aiolos, l'ultima cosa che aveva veduto di lui quando era fuggito, qualche sera prima: accarezzò con la mente quella figura e risentì nelle orecchie ogni singola parola che era uscita dalla sua bocca. Erano state così poche... non gli aveva dato tempo di replicare, era stato brutalmente fermo, come se fosse una sentenza la sua o, peggio... un ordine.  
Gli aveva detto che non sapeva cosa desiderava.   
Ma non era vero... i suoi occhi gli avevano detto ogni cosa. Sapeva cosa desiderava... non aveva idea di cosa esisteva nei ricordi di Saga, delle sue paure, di quello che avrebbe potuto fare... o no?  
Nemmeno lui lo sapeva. Forse Ares, lui...  
“Accidenti!”.  
Si morse un labbro, scompigliandosi malamente i capelli, come se solo quello potesse aiutare la sua mente a liberarsi da ciò di cui non aveva bisogno.  
E di cosa aveva bisogno se non di Aiolos?  
Così come aveva fatto con Aphrodite, Ares aveva operato la medesima maledizione su Aiolos... no, sul suo ricordo. E aveva trasformato i suoi desideri più intimi, silenziosi e sensuali in un sadico incubo di sangue e dolore.  
Non aveva mai sfiorato Aiolos, né ricevuto da lui carezze cariche di passione. Non ce ne era stato il tempo.  
Ma nella testa era come se ogni tocco irreale fosse diventato così vivo e tangibile che fare l'amore con lui si era trasformato in un incubo ancora prima di diventare realtà.  
E se anche Ares non c'era più... come poteva sapere, lui, cosa avrebbe potuto fare... nell'impeto della passione? Quando non vi erano freni, quando si veniva travolti solo dai sensi e ogni controllo sul proprio corpo veniva meno?  
Fargli del male... davvero temeva ancora quello?  
Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, chiuse gli occhi, mentre la stanchezza scivolava dalle spalle fin sul capo e sulle palpebre.  
In un flash, poco prima che il sonno calasse su di lui, rivide le spalle di Aiolos allontanarsi, sempre più lontane, abbattute e solitarie: una lacrima cadde a terra, mentre il sonno si impossessava del suo corpo.

***  
Quanta debolezza c'era in una fuga?   
Quanta in una recriminazione non detta?  
Sicuramente vi era abbastanza di tutto quello per scombinare le notti di una persona e renderla intrattabile e cupa per il resto del tempo. La giornata di quel tardo Settembre era talmente luminosa e tersa da risaltare ancora di più in contrasto coi pensieri di Aiolos che, terremotatosi fuori casa fin dalle prime luci del mattino, aveva preso posto in uno spiazzo vicino all'arena, libero da presenze, rumori, pensieri molesti. Questi ultimi, cacciati malamente dalla mente del ragazzo, stavano buoni buoni ad attendere, su un lato, lontani dalle traiettorie precise e letali delle sue frecce, scagliate a ripetizione contro alcuni pezzi di legno che aveva trovato nei paraggi.   
Passare le dita sul legno, stringerle attorno al crine di cavallo mentre si sfioravano le alette e i muscoli si tendevano: e il braccio destro scivolava all'indietro, in un gioco-forza con il sinistro teso verso il bersaglio, la punta della freccia che sfiorava appena la pelle, prima di scattare in avanti, veloce come un battito di ciglia, preciso come il cadere di un fulmine sulla terra.  
A ogni scoccare un rilasciare di respiro, i pensieri si confondevano con l'aria, la cupezza lasciava penetrare i potenti raggi di sole, la memoria si cristallizzava e non permetteva che ciclici pensieri di rabbia e tristezza giungessero a confondere la mente del ragazzo.  
Così, Aiolos dimenticava ogni cosa, così cancellava, per un istante, ciò che non voleva accettare. E non esistevano ostacoli, non esistevano freni, non esisteva il vicino passato e nulla, nulla di quello che aveva detto o sentito era mai accaduto.  
“Ma guarda... e io che ti pensavo da un'altra parte”.  
La voce che risuonò, improvvisa, dietro di lui mosse appena le sue spalle e la freccia partì, maldestra, infilando la propria misera testa nel terreno, ben distante dal bersaglio cui era stata puntata. Il viso che accolse Aphrodite non avrebbe potuto, comunque, essere portatore di sorriso: la sua venuta aveva cancellato quella momentanea pace che era riuscito a trovare, immerso com'era in quell'esercizio ripetitivo di puro sfogo.  
“Non avrei mai pensato di vederti con un broncio... proprio come tuo fratello”.  
Le mani dell'uomo si mossero in un gesto di noncuranza, a coronare la smorfia ironica che si apriva sul suo bel viso arrogante. Occhi chiari si puntarono come spilli su quelli del ragazzo, scendendo poi sul corpo, coperto di polvere, bruciato dal sole, maltrattato come solo certi elementi riuscivano a conciare la pelle. Anche quella di Angelo.  
Un naso arricciato e la cupezza dello sguardo di Aiolos smossero ancora la bocca di Aphrodite, troppo contenuta, almeno fino a quel momento.  
“Beh, che ti aspettavi? Una spalla su cui piangere? Nessuno di noi è più un bambino... e tu sei stato sempre troppo forte per lasciarti andare, no?” i passi dello svedese lo portarono a compiere un ampio arco attorno al ragazzo, fino a giungere a una pietra piuttosto grande su cui, con una mossa elegante, si sedette. Incrociò le gambe e parve più un maestoso monarca assiso su un trono, che un disturbatore della tranquillità.  
“Cosa vuoi, Aphrodite?”.  
Aiolos si morse le labbra quando percepì nella propria voce quell'ombra di broncio di cui era appena stato accusato e appena vide il sorrisetto che quella domanda aveva provocato.  
“Dovresti ringraziarmi, visto che mi sono preso la briga di venirtelo a chiedere. E io non sono abituato ad abbassarmi a tanto. Ma Saga è speciale... e per lui posso fare anche questo”.  
L'interesse che quel nome provocò nello sguardo dell'arciere fu improvviso e plateale.  
“Cosa?”.  
Denti bianchissimi si torturarono appena il labbro inferiore, prima di rispondere con insolito piacere.  
“Se mi lasci Saga”.  
Il rumore schioccante del legno tra le mani di Aiolos attrasse lo sguardo di Aphrodite che, ignorando bellamente gli occhi del ragazzo, si godeva lo spettacolo come uno spettatore non pagante: si chiese, a un certo punto, quanto l'arco avrebbe resistito a quella presa dolorosa e piena di furia.   
Le mani di Aiolos erano sempre state forti, quante volte Shura glielo aveva ripetuto, fino alla nausea. Anzi, la nausea era sopraggiunta praticamente da subito. Ma Aphrodite non aveva mai chiesto a Shura di smettere di parlargliene e, comunque, aveva smesso lui, prima ancora che quel suo idolatrare lo mandasse del tutto fuori dai gangheri.  
“Lasciarti... Saga...?”.  
Eccolo l'autocontrollo del Sagittario: il fuoco freddo, la bomba inesplosa, il raschiare nervoso degli zoccoli sulla terra riarsa... prima della carica.  
Tanto aveva impiegato per pronunciare quelle due sole parole.  
“Hai gettato la spugna. Alla prima occasione... a dire il vero, credevo avresti resistito di più”. Le mani dell'uomo si muovevano veloci, irriverenti, insopportabili, tanto eleganti da sembrare comiche, eppure quel sorriso, la sua voce saccente, la testa che si muoveva con studiata eleganza, gli occhi che parevano accarezzare l'aria mentre si chiudevano alla luce, per riaprirsi sempre più carichi di ironia, carognate, sicurezza.  
Catturavano altri, ma irritavano Aiolos, di quello era certo.  
“Non parlare di cose che non sai”.  
Il corpo dello svedese si immobilizzò, la bocca deliziosa si aprì e una risata cristallina e caustica tirò all'inverosimile i nervi del ragazzo: il legno tra le sue mani scricchiolò pericolosamente, la cupezza del mattino divenne vero e proprio nero di seppia sul suo capo.   
Eppure, ogni sentore di rabbia si volatilizzò quando la risata si interruppe, ingollata dalla stessa gola che l'aveva concepita. E le labbra, che si erano increspate in un sorriso sprezzante, si indurirono in una curva di rabbia.  
“Oh, Aiolos, quello che non sa le cose sei tu”. La figura di Aphrodite scivolò a terra, i sandali risuonarono sordi a contatto con la terra, gli occhi di ghiaccio si fecero cupi e tempestosi, il bel viso si contrasse duro sotto le mascelle tese. La voce risuonò tenebrosa come mai era stata. Istintivamente, Aiolos fece un passo indietro, scosso più che intimorito da quella visione inedita. “Forse tu sei come me... e desideri tutto e subito. Sei mosso da quel raspante desiderio di vita che ci rincorre, mordendoci le caviglie perché fermarci non ci è concesso. O perché temiamo lo scorrere del tempo così tanto da doverlo anticipare con passi troppi lunghi, che non tutti comprendono. E non tutti riescono a starci dietro”.  
Dovette alzare lo sguardo, Aphrodite, non senza irritazione, perché quel ragazzo lo superava in altezza e lui era solo un moccioso ed era un idiota. Così allungò una mano, artigliò il mento di Aiolos e lo abbassò, così che comunque fosse lui, Aphrodite, in posizione di dominanza.  
“Non so se mi fai più pena o rabbia”.  
“Pe... na?”.   
Stretto nella morsa della mano di Pisces, Aiolos poteva guardare solo lui, addentrandosi controvoglia nella profondità dei suoi occhi, azzurri come acquamarina e freddi come il ghiaccio polare: era lì a vorticare la rabbia, ma non era sola. Mescolata ad essa, incapace di mescersi, c'era qualcosa di più che il ragazzo non ricordava di avergli mai visto addosso: preoccupazione.  
“Non ti ho lasciato Saga perché tu potessi scappare con la coda tra le gambe alla prima difficoltà” sibilò Aphrodite, stringendo ancora di più la sua mascella tra le dita. “Hai sempre sfoderato quel tuo coraggio nel modo più brutale, senza battere ciglio... e ora, che ne basterebbe così poco, osi andartene da lui?!”.  
Man mano che le parole dello svedese uscivano dalla sua bocca, il colorito di Aiolos svaniva dal viso, mentre gli occhi parevano crescere di verde e confusa rabbia: coraggio? E per cosa? Lui era stato respinto... e lui che ne sapeva?!  
“Mi è bastato vederlo per capire cosa era successo, non servono certo squilli di trombe e proclami!”.  
La bocca di Aiolos fu sul punto di aprirsi, ma Aphrodite pareva avere la capacità di leggere i suoi pensieri e formularne altri con una velocità impressionante. “Ti ha respinto. Saga che respinge... non ti è sembrato strano? Non ti sei domandato nemmeno un perché? Non sarai così idiota come penso?”.  
E, davvero, ora non vi era ironia. La sua era proprio una constatazione lucida dei fatti.  
L'epiteto ebbe l'effetto voluto e il ragazzo si ritrovò di nuovo libero, di nuovo svettante su Pisces, di nuovo irritato, anche se in maniera decisamente differente.  
“Aphrodite” ruggì lui, l'arco fortunatamente a terra da qualche minuto, altrimenti la presa del suo pugno sarebbe stata fatale.  
“Aiolos” venne la flemmatica e destabilizzante risposta dell'altro. Pareva che lo svedese si fosse acquietato, come se avesse raggiunto la fine di un lungo percorso di liberazione – e forse lo era stato. “Puoi anche non perdere altro tempo e andare da lui. Mi ringrazierai un'altra volta” e ora la boria regnava sovrana, come la Dea di cui portava il nome, pensò il ragazzo per un attimo, ancora irretito da lui.  
Ma, seguendo quella specie di ordine-consiglio, raccolse il proprio arco e abbandonò quel suo rifugio con passo spedito, animo inquieto e stomaco in fondo ai piedi: certo che aveva pensato al 'perché', non era un idiota come l'aveva definito Pisces! Aveva girato attorno ad ogni possibile motivazione ed era giunto alla conclusione che un rifiuto con tale energia e disperazione non poteva essere che legato ai tredici anni che li avevano visti divisi.   
A dire il vero, era un motivo talmente semplice da renderlo ancora più inquietante, qualcosa di oscuro che annichiliva ogni sua sciocca remora o paura.  
Era stato una fiamma, così stupida da bruciare come una palla infuocata e ignorare del tutto la natura dell'aria: sapeva, Aiolos, che l'aria non aveva smesso di spirare... ma per lui l'avrebbe ancora fatto?


	2. Alimentare il fuoco e tornare a respirare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Hades.  
> Fanfic ambientata circa un anno dopo la battaglia al Santuario.  
> Aiolos non ha mai dimenticato cosa lo legava a Saga e ora che le paure del santo dei Gemelli sono cancellate il ragazzo crede di poter riprendere le fila di un sentimento che mai era stato dichiarato. Eppure, qualcosa, in Saga, rimane. Qualcosa che potrebbe tenerli lontani per sempre.
> 
> Seconda e ultima parte con epilogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clio è un personaggio di mia invenzione; allieva di Saga, vive al terzo tempio. Con tutto quello che consegue, in questa fiction :P  
> ** Aiolos è tornato in vita, ma come 15enne.   
> *** La bolla che viene citata, a un certo punto della storia, è una questione che viene affrontata nella storia multichapter di Clio che posterò qui... basti solo sapere che dopo l'episodio della bolla, i rapporti tra Saga e Aiolos, ma anche con e tra gli stessi Shura e Aiolia (per quanto riguarda la questione Arles e i 15 anni di tirannia al Santuario), tornano a essere quelli di quando erano ragazzi.

Non era cambiato niente da quel giorno.   
Anzi, a tutto dire, le sembrava che gli occhi del suo angelo si stessero, pian piano, schiarendo, come se un'invisibile pioggia ne stesse lavando via tutta la bellezza, assieme a quel blu che la incantava sempre. Le sue parole si facevano sempre più rare, il tono dimesso e basso; l'attenzione quasi assente.  
Era una sofferenza vederlo e non poter fare nulla.  
Anche quella sera non aveva aperto bocca quando era stato il momento di concludere gli allenamenti: aveva fatto un cenno del capo, lieve, e Clio era praticamente fuggita dalla spiaggia, anticipando passi che sarebbero risultati troppo pesanti sul suo stomaco, con lui al fianco. Non riusciva a sopportare di vederlo così, ma ancor meno soffriva l'impotenza di cui si sentiva preda: non erano abbastanza le proprie parole per strappargli un sorriso, né una mano sulla sua per causargli almeno un piccolo sobbalzo.   
Era talmente lontano da sembrare irraggiungibile, ancor più di quando era stato rinchiuso in quella sfera dal dio dei mari.  
Avanzò a grandi passi incerti sul sentiero, divisa tra il desiderio di fuggirlo e quello di stargli vicino: erano i grandi e lei non sapeva nulla della vita, nulla di lui, in fondo. Sapeva solo, con certezza, che vederlo immerso in quella tristezza la faceva star male più dei colpi che avrebbe mai potuto ricevere da tutti quelli che avrebbe affrontato.   
Ed era certa che quelli, i colpi, sarebbero stati tantissimi.  
Il pino marittimo era l'ultimo prima della svolta sul sentiero principale e il suo tronco era così grande da rendere quell'angolo quasi cieco, così che, se non si stava attenti, ci si poteva scontrare con chi veniva dal lato opposto.   
Fu così che, in quella marcia solitaria, Clio andò a finire addosso all'ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata di vedere.  
Scostatasi sgranò gli occhi e percepì il proprio cuore rialzarsi appena, provocandole l'irrefrenabile desiderio di piangere.  
Singhiozzò, mentre lo chiamava per nome:  
“S-signor A-Aiolos...”.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli dove era stato in tutti quei lunghissimi giorni. E cosa era successo con il signor Saga. E perché era triste. E perché anche lui era triste.   
Ma era tutto troppo e, alle sue spalle, sarebbe spuntato presto il signor Saga.  
E, allora... come avrebbe potuto...?  
Ma quel ragazzo, quello stranissimo ragazzo – non si sarebbe mai tolta dalla testa quella sua peculiare e affatto spiacevole, anche se inaspettata, stranezza – le lasciò tra le mani l'arco che teneva e, poggiata una mano leggera sul capo, le passò accanto, sorpassandola veloce e diretto come una rondine che raggiunge il nido.  
Si guardò le mani piene di quello strano strumento che, nella memoria dei suoi sogni, aveva fatto cose incomprensibili e ricordò all'improvviso le parole di Eros, rivelatrici di un dolce passato: una gioia breve, ma... grande.   
Dolce, forse non del tutto.  
Era lui?   
Il signor Saga era il grande amore del signor Aiolos?  
Le mani della bambina si strinsero forte all'arco, quell'improvvisa rivelazione tanto semplice da essere banale.   
Eppure, aveva visto... anche se era... era... strano?   
No.   
Ma la faceva sentire come se il suo stomaco fosse girato al contrario, e la sua testa rumorosa come il rumore di mille api.  
Gioia breve... perché il signor Aiolos era... morto.   
Tanto tempo prima.  
E gioia grande.  
Grande come grande poteva essere il dolore.  
Deve fare male per poi fare del bene.  
L'aveva detto Eros.   
Non gli aveva creduto, no davvero.  
Ma ora?  
Avrebbe fatto davvero bene? Per sempre?

***

Il cupo colore del mare annunciava tempesta, i gabbiani volavano a pelo d'acqua, starnazzando e domando i venti con solo qualche piuma arruffata. Strisce di bianco tagliavano a pezzi scomposti la distesa d'acqua, le onde cadevano vittime dell'impetuoso vento, non vi era scampo laggiù, non vi era scampo da nessuna parte.  
Era rimasto solo Saga, dopo che Clio era scappata verso casa; il suo silenzio era tale da aver irretito del tutto anche la timida, seppur viva, presenza della bambina, che pareva aver assorbito il malessere come solo una spugna poteva fare. Andando avanti di quel passo, quel legame avrebbe potuto rendere inutili gli sforzi per allenarla, ogni sforzo vano.  
Dopo tutto, la sua emotività era sempre stata un ostacolo, un problema, l'inizio e la fine di tutto.  
Come con Aiolos, si ritrovò a pensare.  
E il pensiero di lui, cacciato per quei lunghi giorni in un angolo, lo fece trasalire: si portò una mano alla bocca, socchiuse gli occhi e le parole di Aphrodite scivolarono sul suo cuore: ha abbastanza coraggio per entrambi.   
Coraggio. Coraggio.  
Ne aveva bisogno.  
Che assurda la condizione di un essere umano: non temere di dare la propria vita, il proprio sangue, il proprio ultimo alito di vita. Eppure, provare uno strisciante e angoscioso terrore per il proprio cuore, per l'amore, la felicità.  
Era quindi più desiderabile una vita breve, ma infelice piuttosto che una... forse... relativamente... lunga... ma con la... remota... forse non impossibile... possibile felicità?  
“Felicità...?”. Anche sulle labbra il suono di quella parola era dolce e morbido. Dolce e morbido come...  
“Saga!”.  
Un'improvvisa e violenta folata di vento soffiò da Aiolos verso Saga, alzando granelli di sabbia e sferzando i capelli di Gemini verso il mare, cogliendolo di sorpresa, mentre qualcuno di quei granelli si posava, impudente, nei suoi occhi. Il fastidio fu immediato, mentre una mano cercava di toglierli e l'istinto reagiva con alcune lacrime, qualcosa di fin troppo appropriato in quel momento, ma...  
“Lasciali stare, ora...”.  
Le mani di Aiolos sulle sue, il suo calore, il suo profumo... tutto così vicino a lui.   
Spalancò gli occhi, Saga, dimenticando il fastidio e, per quello, lacrimando ancora di più; non era certo, però, che tutte quelle lacrime fossero solo una reazione fisica. Così vicino a lui, dopo giorni tanto lunghi, il suo cuore si era mosso, lo stomaco con esso.  
Attraverso quei rivoli salati che non accennavano a fermarsi – davvero, tutti quei granelli dove erano finiti? – vedeva i contorni del ragazzo leggermente sfocati, ammantati della luce del tramonto che si dipanava alle proprie spalle: come lo stava guardando? Che occhi aveva per lui?  
Saga strinse gli occhi, obbligò le lacrime a scendere e sperò che, senza di esse, questi tornassero alla lucidità necessaria.   
Quando li riaprì, il rosso del sole era così forte e caldo che il verde degli occhi di Aiolos sembrava essersi incendiato dei colori dell'autunno, la sua frangia ribelle mutata in un'aureola di fiamme: la sua fascia era scomparsa, notò all'improvviso. E il suo viso appena mutato, qualche rotondità, ancora d'infanzia, sfilata da un morbido scalpello.  
Stava crescendo.  
Quell'intuizione improvvisa gli giunse con un brivido inatteso nel petto che si propagò come un'onda a tutto il corpo.  
“Non ti farò nulla che tu non voglia!”.  
La voce di Aiolos giunse alta, inattesa, tremante e nervosa: aveva letto in quel tremore ritrosia, non sorpresa o piacere. Piuttosto, timore.  
“... che io... non voglia?” sussurrò l'uomo a fior di labbra, gli occhi appena dilatati. Vide così, oltre al calore del sole, quello dell'imbarazzo più profondo sulle sue gote, la vergogna di pensieri, immaginazione, sogni.  
“Io-” vide quel ragazzo interrompersi, mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore, raccogliere il coraggio e rialzare il mento appena pronunciato per posare gli occhi su di lui e continuare. “Io voglio tutto. Desidero tutto. Sono come la fiamma che brucia tutto... e penso che a bruciare non sono solo io. Ma, soprattutto... chi amo. E non penso tu voglia bruciare, con me. Non letteralmente, insomma”.  
Ah, Aphrodite.   
Gli aveva scatenato qualcosa dentro e ora le parole si accapigliavano l'un l'altra, non dandogli tregua...   
E rischiando di rendere quel discorso così importante totalmente incomprensibile.  
“Se ho fatto qualcosa... se... c'è qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa... che è successa... e io non so... perché non vuoi dirmelo e non... non so il perché... ma non voglio obbligarti... insomma, io...”.  
Una mano dell'arciere scivolò lontana da un suo polso per scombinare un volto e una bocca che non sapevano più come mostrarsi, cosa dire o cosa... NON dire.  
Gli sfuggì, così, l'espressione sorpresa e inquieta di Saga, troppo memore delle parole di Aphrodite, troppo consapevole del torto che aveva tra le mani, sulla bocca.  
Il silenzio poteva uccidere. E, con lui, aveva ucciso più di una volta.   
Di silenzio si era nutrito Ares, nel silenzio lui si era pian piano spento.   
Il silenzio aveva fatto calare il Santuario nell'incubo e col silenzio si erano perpetrati orrori e ingiustizie di ogni sorta.  
Il silenzio era ancora un ostacolo, il più grande.   
Più grande della paura stessa, perché ti divorava da dentro.  
“Non hai fatto nulla”. Le parole di Saga uscirono chiare, nette. Dette non con un sussurro, ma abbastanza forte perché le onde non potessero coprirle. Certo, non riusciva a guardarlo in viso, ma almeno era qualcosa. “Non hai mai fatto nulla di sbagliato con me...”.  
Alle orecchie di Saga parve giungere l'ombra di un sospiro di sollievo, ma gli sfuggì la certezza nel momento in cui la mano che l'aveva dapprima lasciato, tornò a lui, su di lui, sul suo viso: la ruvida carezza di Aiolos gli si sciolse addosso, andando a richiamare la mano di Saga, abbandonata poc'anzi.   
Gli era cara, quella mano.  
Gli era caro, quel tocco.  
Tutto di lui gli era caro. E tutto, ogni cosa di lui, gli era mancata.  
“Mi spiace di essere scappato...” un borbottio, lo sguardo verde che si abbassava in vergogna, denti affondati nella morbida pelle delle labbra. “Non sapevo cosa fare...”.  
Ed era grande la delusione, la sconfitta, l'incomprensione. Forse, anche...  
“Ed ero arrabbiato... con te”.  
Da sotto a sopra lo guardavano gli occhi di Aiolos, come un bambino colmo di colpa e un po' incapricciato al contempo.  
Avrebbe sorriso, Saga, se nulla fosse stato così serio: quell'espressione gli ricordava giorni antichi, piccoli insignificanti diverbi che riuscivano a tenerli lontani pochissime ore. Era semplice, un tempo, fare pace, tornare a sorridere, dimenticare...  
“Avevi ragione ad essere arrabbiato con me... non ti ho dato spiegazioni. E...” l'ultima lacrima scese, gli occhi lavati del tutto dal fastidio della sabbia, la visione del compagno limpida e scintillante. Tra i suoi capelli piccole fiammelle vibravano delle ultime scintille del tramonto. “Ho calpestato i tuoi sentimenti con le mie parole”.  
I denti di Aiolos andarono ancora ad affondare nella carne; se non fosse stato attento, presto sangue sarebbe stillato da qualche taglio, tale era il nervosismo.  
“Però... non so cosa desideri tu. Né cosa temi da quello... che desidero io...”.  
Lenti e sdruccioli, gli occhi del ragazzo risalirono sul viso di Saga, timorosi di una parola di troppo.  
“No, infatti”.  
A quella secca risposta, la lentezza dello sguardo verde fu cancellata da uno sguardo smarrito e doloroso.  
“Perdonami-”.  
Una mano di Saga, veloce e agile, giunse alla bocca nervosa di fronte a sé, mettendola a tacere in modo autoritario e dolce.  
“Tu hai la colpa di essere andato di fretta... ma io ho quella di non averti dato alcuna spiegazione”. L'uomo abbassò appena il capo, mentre il buio carico di stelle si stiracchiava sui loro capi. Saga sospirò, la mano scivolò lontano dalla bocca del compagno, i piedi si mossero appena sulla sabbia. “Parliamo... qui?” fece un cenno al banco di sabbia ai suoi piedi, il 'sì' di Aiolos giunse subito dopo.  
Si ritrovarono seduti, l'uno accanto all'altro, sotto di loro i granelli di sabbia ancora caldi del sole, lo sciacquio delle onde un dolce ritmare calmante.   
Il silenzio rimase per qualche istante, così rumoroso di pensieri che Aiolos temette di poter scoppiare.  
Fu Saga a infrangere quell'apparente calma:  
“Ricordo ancora la sua presenza. Mi è rimasto addosso per così tanto che, a volte, ho come l'impressione che si annidi nell'ombra ai miei piedi, quando gli occhi non possono vedere. La mia mente... quella che ancora riesce a rimanere razionale... sa che non esiste più. Che se ne è andato. Che non mi avrà più. Che... forse... sono davvero più forte” si interruppe, un attimo, a prendere respiro e coraggio. “Se fosse la mia mente a dominarmi, allora nulla di tutto questo sarebbe necessario. Ma è il mio cuore ad essere un problema. Lui vuole dominarmi... con le incertezze, le paure. I miei fantasmi. E i miei ricordi”.  
Oh, Dea... quanto era difficile scegliere tra scappare e perdere un amore appena sbocciato... e strapparsi il cuore dal petto per metterlo nelle mani del proprio amore. E sperare... sperare che non fosse l'altro, il suo Aiolos, a fuggire. Con il suo cuore.  
Il rumoroso ingollare del ragazzo fu per lui un invito a continuare, il segno che nulla delle sue parole sarebbe andato perduto.  
“Puoi immaginare... anzi, sai... cosa è successo. Cosa mi ha fatto fare. Cosa ho... permesso che fosse fatto”. Le parole erano ostacoli, strumenti pericolosi, dedite a interpretazioni. Cosa avrebbe compreso? Come l'avrebbe giudicato? “Ha agito anche quando non c'era nessuno da toccare... se non me stesso e la mia mente. E i miei ricordi. E...” chiuse gli occhi, mancando l'attimo in cui la luna spuntava dall'acqua, con un segmento minuscolo e luminosissimo. “Te”.  
I piedi dell'arciere si mossero appena, strisciando sulla sabbia e avvicinandosi alla mobile linea dell'acqua.  
Le mani di Saga, affondate tra i granelli, si strinsero ad essi, affondando di qualche millimetro, mentre gli occhi scavavano solchi immaginari sul bagnasciuga.  
“Mi ha fatto sognare di te. Più volte. Nel modo peggiore” il respiro parve sfibrarsi, mentre usciva a denti stretti e a cuore rappreso sul terrore più raccapricciante. Il capo dell'uomo si abbassò leggermente sulle proprie gambe, gli occhi recavano la vergogna più profonda, un terrore così atavico da stringergli lo stomaco e un'ondata di nausea che reprimette a fatica. “Quando credevo di essere libero di sognare... di essere me stesso... anche lì lui c'era. E ha capovolto ogni cosa. L'ha distrutta. Ha... creato ricordi che non sono... tali. Ma che non riesco a cancellare”.  
In un gesto che non gli aveva mai veduto addosso lo vide stringere le ginocchia al petto e affondare il viso su di esse, come un bambino sperduto e terrorizzato. Era lieve, ma il tremore vibrava anche sui fili dorati che, scesi sui suoi fianchi, parevano prede del sussultorio movimento della terra.  
Aiolos, dapprima timido, quasi incerto su quello che il proprio corpo avrebbe potuto fare per non infrangere il fragile equilibrio del compagno, aveva allungato una mano, avvicinandola sulla sabbia al suo corpo, a un solo centimetro da un suo piede, gli occhi spalancati inghiottivano l'intera figura di Saga, come se quel gesto potesse proteggerlo da qualunque cosa ci fosse là dentro.  
“Fare l'amore con te... e ucciderti... e... godere del tuo dolore...” le braccia si strinsero forsennatamente alle gambe, fino a fargli male. Ma l'orrore che gli scorreva dentro cancellava anche il dolore fisico. Avrebbe cancellato qualunque cosa. “Non potevo sognarti... che ti uccidevo... ogni notte... con queste mani...”.  
Una goccia di sangue cadde, muta, sulla sabbia. Un'altra seguì. Il labbro si era spaccato, riversando un vivido dolore rosso.   
Ecco il segreto.   
La vergogna, la paura.  
Il suo rifiutarsi e rifiutare.  
Il suo fuggire.  
Aiolos non poteva negare a se stesso di non aver sfiorato, con la mente, ipotesi simili, ma una sorta di stupida ingenuità gli aveva fatto scartare, senza possibilità di ripensamento, le più tremende. Come aveva potuto essere così stolto da non concepire che un Dio, che permetteva a mani pure di macchiarsi dei più bassi crimini, non potesse anche minarne i sogni con la medesima ferocia?  
Ares era Dio della guerra e nella guerra degli Dei più antichi ogni cosa era più che lecita. Anche la più barbara, la più sporca.  
Athena...   
L'amore per Lei sembrò innalzarsi ancora di più, superando limiti che non aveva creduto di avere.   
Nessun Dio avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere la sua grandezza.   
Nessun Dio avrebbe mai conosciuto l'amore che Lei dava, né quello che la sua sola presenza faceva germogliare in coloro che credevano in Lei.  
Avrebbe mai trovato riposo il dolore di Saga? Le sue paure... i suoi incubi... quanto a lungo avrebbero perdurato nei suoi occhi?  
Aiolos temeva che mai se ne sarebbero andati, mai si sarebbe fermato il dolore, mai il suo sorriso sarebbe stato davvero felice.  
Ma la speranza era qualcosa che scorreva nel sangue stesso di Aiolos. Anche di fronte a un muro così insormontabile, avrebbe scorso alla sua base, penetrandone una breccia e dilagando oltre.  
Così, la sua mano non tentennò allungandosi verso quella più prossima di Saga e si preoccupò solo di essere abbastanza salda, calda, dolce.   
Priva di paure sarebbe sempre rimasta.  
“Per questo mi hai rifiutato... e io sono fuggito”.  
Un tremolio venne in risposta, la mano che Aiolos poteva toccare era gelida.  
“L'hai fatto per proteggermi...” una struggente dolcezza si impadronì della voce di Aiolos, che dovette ricacciare il nodo prossimo a esplodendogli in gola. “Per proteggermi da qualcuno che non c'è più...”.  
Il tremare dell'uomo divenne più convulso, la voce venne fuori tutt'altro che composta.  
“... non c'è... ma...”.  
“Ma è stato con te così a lungo... che è difficile cancellarlo per sempre...”.  
Un occhio sgranato di Saga venne allo scoperto, lucido e nel pieno di un tumulto troppo sconvolgente perché vedesse le cose privo di veli di alcuna sorta.  
Aiolos rincorse quell'unico occhio con i propri e riuscì a catturare quelle iridi abbaglianti, quel blu che sbiadiva nelle lacrime venute e che sarebbero giunte ancora: rimasero, nel silenzio più assoluto, a guardarsi così, il ragazzo a trascinare fuori dall'abisso l'uomo, l'uomo che, incerto, si lasciava andare nel nulla, abbandonando la speranza nelle mani dell'altro, riponendo tutta la sua fiducia nella forza che in se stesso non riusciva a trovare, non ancora.   
Ma Aiolos era forte, tanto forte per entrambi.   
Così forte da sorridere, nonostante gli incubi di sangue e dolore.   
Tanto forte da stringersi a lui, nonostante il rifiuto e la fuga.   
Forte così tanto da sciogliere il duro abbraccio in cui si era legato e donargliene un altro che Saga non avrebbe mai desiderato sciogliere.   
Era forte. Forte per entrambi.

***

Alta si era alzata in cielo la luna: alta e calante, tanto sottile da scomparire quasi nella luce delle stesse stelle, regine incontrastate di quel cielo. La risacca del mare si era fatta ancora più dolce, la superficie del mare pareva ricoperta da una sottile pellicola immobile che rifletteva i bagliori del cielo come un'altra volta celeste.  
L'aria si era fatta frizzante, quella sera, annunciando un autunno ormai prossimo; aveva perso quell'odore di paglia bruciata e rosmarino, sostituito da quello salmastro del mare macchiato di un sottobosco che, da chissà dove, giungeva sempre al Santuario.  
Le loro mani, strette tra loro, erano calde e vive e odoravano di casa e sabbia. Ogni tremolio, ogni respiro irregolare era scomparso. Solo una dolce immobilità, un rinfrancante esserci per l'altro, solamente il bisogno del calore di chi si amava.  
Un brivido sfuggì alla schiena di Saga, da sempre il più freddoloso dei due, che si mosse appena più contro al ragazzo, come nei tempi antichi, quando gli chiedeva calore negli inverni per lui troppo rigidi.  
“Certe cose non cambiano...” sussurrò Aiolos passandogli una mano sulla schiena, la sua sempre calda, quasi bollente. Il sospiro che sfuggì alle labbra di Gemini fu molto più rumoroso di quanto volesse e morì, immediatamente, nel silenzio della sua bocca: non voleva dare adito a cose di cui lui non sapeva come occuparsi e, nemmeno, desiderava essere così cedevole ora che era fra le sue braccia.   
Deciso a non mettere fine a quel contatto, ma assolutamente bisognoso di qualcosa che cancellasse uno strano imbarazzo, la bocca di Saga si aprì, più incerta di quel che volesse:   
“Anche tu non cambi...”.  
“È una buona cosa...?” la risposta di Aiolos giunse più ingenua e curiosa di quel che Saga si aspettasse. Gli occhi blu si alzarono su quelli verdi del ragazzo, sinceramente curiosi. “Vorrei crescere ancora un po'... e diventare un po' più adulto di come sembro”.  
Il viso di Saga si scosse, un sospiro leggero e un mezzo sorriso: l'ingenuità delle sue risposte... anche quello gli era mancato. Pian piano si sarebbe ricordato di tutto ciò che gli era mancato?  
Leggera, una mano di Saga scivolò via da quel piccolo covo caldo e risalì innocente sul petto del compagno, posandosi all'altezza del suo cuore, seguito dai suoi occhi.  
“Questo non cambierà mai, però...”.  
Un singulto nervoso scosse il ragazzo che, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo, balbettò:  
“Ah... intendevi... quello... giusto... quello...”.  
La sua ingenuità, quel suo turbarsi come un bambino. Come il parlare a ruota libera, erano lati del suo carattere che, forse, non sarebbero mai scomparsi.  
Gli occhi cobalto si alzarono ad affondare sul viso ancora giovane, anche se lo scalpello del tempo, pian piano, avrebbe estratto un viso mascolino, con zigomi appena pronunciati e un naso ancora più spiccatamente greco.  
“Stai già crescendo...” mormorò Saga e la sua mano non poté impedirsi di abbandonare il petto di Aiolos e risalire sulla mascella, contratta, con una appena percettibile peluria a sfiorarla. Salì fino alla fronte, libera come non ricordava, l'uomo, di averla veduta mai. Senza la sua fascia rossa, la frangia pareva ancora più ribelle, la fronte liscia, tranne per una piccola cicatrice dei tempi andati.  
“Non la occulti più?” chiese l'uomo a mezza voce, la mente persa in ricordi lontani di un bambino che aveva giocato col fratellino non valutando la totale mancanza di freni.  
“Aiolia non è più un bambino” la voce, quasi strozzata per l'emozione, sfuggì le labbra di Aiolos a fatica. Quell'osservare e toccare... e parlare... ed essergli così vicino era... snervante.   
“Un po' mi mancherà quella fascia...”.  
“Se vuoi posso rimetterla”.  
Il viso di Aiolos, costipato di imbarazzo e infantile serietà era, in quel momento, così preda di un'infanzia ancora pericolosamente dietro l'angolo che la carezza di Saga, dalla fronte, scivolò a raccogliere una guancia: piena, appena ruvida di vento e sole, caldissima.  
“Preferisco vedere tutto di te...”.  
Solo quando le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, Saga si accorse di quanto pericolose fossero, della libera interpretazione che potevano raccogliere in ogni dove, su ogni bocca: scrollò il capo e così lo sguardo, mormorò uno 'scusa' che si perse in un'onda più rumorosa del solito.  
“Non la rimetterò, allora”.  
La mano di Aiolos salì, coprendo quella dell'uomo e stringendola in una presa che non aveva parole con sé. Rubò uno sguardo all'uomo, ma non indugiò sul suo viso, sapendo che la visione di quella tristezza avrebbe smosso in lui gesti che sarebbero andati oltre quello che, in quel momento, Saga riusciva ad accettare.  
“Visto che hai freddo... rientriamo?”.  
“N-non ho freddo!” un bizzarro orgoglio colorò le gote dell'uomo, che cercò di mascherare il fastidio provocatogli dal vento autunnale.  
“Va bene” borbottò l'altro, perplesso. “Allora rimaniamo qui?”.  
Un brivido malcelato rispose per Saga. Aiolos si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.  
“Puoi anche far finta di non aver freddo, ma io ti conosco, sei sempre stato un tipo caloroso come Milo. Ma lui sopportava il freddo solo per Camus... tu no”.  
“Sono un guerriero, non-”.  
Due dita sulle labbra bloccarono le parole di Saga, che si disfecero in una folata d'aria.  
“In battaglia reggeresti qualunque cosa, ma non sei obbligato a farlo anche ora. Non con me”. Il capo di Aiolos si avvicinò al suo al punto che le loro fronti si toccarono e Saga riuscì a sentire il profumo di sole che si levava dalla sua pelle come quando, da ragazzini, trascorreva tutte quelle ore a usare l'arco. “Siamo soli, non devi rendere conto a nessuno. Se non a me. E a me non devi rendere conto mai...”.  
… e il rosmarino... e la salsedine... Aiolos aveva sempre profumato di buono.  
Gli occhi di Saga si socchiusero, si spinse appena contro il compagno, la linea del suo naso scivolò un poco su una guancia dell'altro, a carpire e ghermire quell'odore antico di ricordi.  
Il respiro dell'uomo accarezzò il viso del ragazzo, le spalle si alzarono e si abbassarono in un rapido movimento che Aiolos stampò nella propria mente come l'affascinante scena di una favola. La bizzarra e incongruente – ma non troppo – immagine di un cigno e del suo collo che lo sfiorava in una carezza sensuale che era anche un richiamo...  
Leda e il Cigno...?  
Ma se il Cigno era Saga, lui, Aiolos...  
Scosse la testa, decisamente troppo confuso per andare oltre con quei pensieri assurdi: non Leda e non il Cigno. Ma solo un cigno.  
Ma la cosa non aiutava di certo...  
“Rimaniamo o torniamo?”.  
Il tocco di Saga si interruppe all'improvviso, il suo viso si alzò, quasi un broncio sulle labbra. Aiolos ingollò, prima di fare qualcosa di azzardato.  
“Torniamo...” sospirò l'altro, rialzando il viso e dischiudendo occhi un po' persi e un po' stanchi sulla sabbia. Una mano era ancora legata a una di Aiolos, da così tanto che era bollente ed era immobile tra le sue, anche se il nervosismo sempre permaneva in lui. Fu il ragazzo a muoversi per primo e a guidarlo verso la radura che divideva la spiaggia nascosta dal sentiero per il Santuario; non sembrava avere fretta, aveva un incedere pensieroso, non lento, ma nemmeno veloce e la sua mano si muoveva appena addosso alla sua, sempre a sistemarsi in modo che la presa che li legava fosse ogni istante più intima e profonda.  
Aveva la mano calda e Saga non ricordava quando l'aveva percepita con quel dolce torpore, l'ultima volta.  
“Sei un fuoco caldo e gentile...”.  
La bocca, non la mente da sola, formulò quelle parole.   
I passi di Aiolos si bloccarono, in mezzo alle fronde, poco prima di svoltare su quel sentiero rado e silenzioso; sistemò, ancora una volta, le loro mani, ma si volse verso il compagno per farlo.  
Due mani, stavolta, non una soltanto furono su quella di Saga più vicina a lui: la tenne in mezzo alle proprie, mentre l'accarezzava con lo sguardo, e ne approfittò per forzare un avvicinamento, portando il corpo dell'uomo di nuovo vicino al proprio. A pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, gli occhi di Aiolos catturarono i suoi, avvicinò la bocca alla sua, un sussurro di richiesta venne fuori simile a una preghiera:  
“Non ti chiederò altro...”.  
Gli occhi cobalto si dilatarono, solo un poco, ma su quel volto pallido e sparuto, ora, parvero enormi. Eppure, i piedi di Saga non si allontanarono da lui, il viso non si ritrasse, nonostante il timore, il tremore, la bocca asciutta.  
Non dovette chiedere altro.  
Saga gli aveva risposto.  
E le sue labbra non avevano detto di no.

 

***

Il tempio era immerso nel silenzio della pace, la luce di Gemini illuminava dolcemente i passi di qualunque presenza amica attraversasse il terzo tempio; nonostante il fresco di quella serata di primo autunno, il tepore si innalzava da ogni pietra, cullando in un sonno quieto i corpi troppo stanchi.  
Ma, nonostante la stanchezza, pareva che il torpore non riuscisse a scendere sui due uomini, stretti l'uno all'altro in un abbraccio fatto di silenzio e respiri profondi e nervosi: quasi non si erano mossi, come se il letto che li accoglieva fosse troppo piccolo quando, invece, avrebbe potuto accoglierli ogni notte, assieme.   
Dando le spalle al vuoto, Aiolos aveva chiuso tra sé e il muro Saga, come a volerlo proteggere meglio, ma anche per impedirne, più facilmente, qualsiasi fuga. I suoi, di passi, non si sarebbero mossi da lì...   
Forse non si sarebbero mossi fino al giorno dopo, se non per discendere a terra e cominciare un nuovo giorno.  
Eppure, a parte il respiro nervoso, ogni altro centimetro del corpo dell'uomo pareva quieto accanto al suo... arreso o volente...   
Aiolos non sapeva scegliere.   
In ogni modo, decidere di condividere quel letto era qualcosa che avevano fatto assieme, quasi senza parole.   
Saga, dal canto suo, viveva in una quietezza quasi irreale: tanto capace a ingannare il proprio corpo, gli sembrava impossibile trasmettergli il tumulto che aveva dentro, nonostante tutto. Il timore di muoversi e di provocare qualcosa di inconsulto – in se stesso o nell'altro non sapeva nemmeno lui – avevano messo a tacere ogni cosa, mentre le sue orecchie si riempivano dei respiri propri e del compagno.  
Alla fine, in un movimento dettato dal bisogno, istintivo, di riportare un formicolio di vita a una gamba, Aiolos la mosse e il contatto fisico divenne un leggero frizionare, innocente, ma pur sempre ampliato da quell'immobile silenzio: il sussulto di Saga passò addosso all'arciere in un brivido e tornò all'uomo con uno 'scusa' imbarazzato e bisbigliato. Per qualche istante, breve ma lunghissimo, parve tornare il silenzio, poi quello si infranse, inevitabilmente:  
“Non so quanto riesco a stare fermo...”.  
Era un lamento o...?  
“Non sei mai stato capace...”.  
Altro silenzio, perplesso e teso.  
“Di... cosa?”.  
Un sospiro, una punta di sarcasmo.  
“Di dormire tranquillo”.  
“Ma-” sorpresa, indignazione, quasi... sconcerto. “Quando mai?!”.  
Una mano veloce di Saga andò sulla bocca di Aiolos, premendo con fermezza e inquietudine.  
“Abbassa la voce...” sussurrò nervoso, prima di sollevare lentamente le proprie dita e cacciarle sotto il cuscino.  
La voce del ragazzo si abbassò, ma la frase si ripeté solamente:  
“Quando mai...?”.  
“Sempre” l'irriverenza dell'uomo sembrava irreale nell'oscurità di una notte già fonda.  
“Ma Aiolia-”.  
“Tuo fratello si muoveva tanto quanto te, scoprivate sempre qualcuno con i vostri movimenti”.  
In quel breve spazio di ricordi, la voce di Saga risuonava giovane, sfacciata, sembrava un salto indietro nel tempo, quasi un sogno.  
La mano di Aiolos si allungò sulla propria guancia e si diede un pizzicotto che dolette con aria decisamente reale. Abituati a quell'oscurità, gli occhi dell'uomo di fianco colsero il gesto con perplessità.  
“Che cosa fai?”.  
“Volevo vedere se ero davvero sveglio”.  
L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
“Sveglio? Perché non dovresti esserlo?”.  
Il sospiro dall'altra parte del letto venne rumoroso, profondo.  
“Mi è sembrato di essere di nuovo ragazzini, ecco perché”. Una gamba dell'arciere si mosse di nuovo, stavolta strusciando solo sulle lenzuola sotto di lui. “Eri dolce e irriverente come un tempo. Cioè” si corresse subito, mordendosi le labbra “sei sempre dolce. Ma... irriverente... non...”.  
“Non lo sono più stato...” concluse Saga, a voce così bassa da essere quasi inudibile. Non pareva essersi reso conto del resto di quella frase, come se fosse troppo bizzarro un atteggiamento abbandonato da ragazzino e scovato così, per caso, dopo una vita intera.   
“Per me puoi essere sempre irriverente... a me piaceva” confessò Aiolos muovendo nervosamente, uno contro l'altro, i propri piedi. Forse, davvero, finì per pensare, era sempre stato preda di un moto continuo, il suo corpo.  
Il capo di Saga si mosse, cercando un mezzo nascondiglio tra le pieghe del cuscino, fuggendo un imbarazzo che non riusciva ancora a gestire.  
“Irriverente? No... non potrei...”.  
“Perché no? Lo sei appena stato”. Il volto del ragazzo si avvicinò, impercettibile, a quello dell'uomo. In fondo dividevano il medesimo cuscino.  
Gli occhi blu si chiusero, il viso affondò ancora tra le piume, soffocando la voce del Gemello:  
“L'irriverenza non è più mia, non mi appartiene”.  
Il viso di Aiolos si alzò, così il busto: all'improvviso, la sua figura sovrastava quella di Saga. Il lenzuolo scivolò lentamente da una sua spalla, gli occhi si socchiusero appena.  
“Non con me. Con me puoi essere sempre irriverente, non devi temere nulla”.  
Era così chiaro, agli occhi di Aiolos, quanto l'uomo temesse di rivelare al mondo ogni più piccola sua felicità! Voleva punirsi anche in quel modo?  
Una risatina, leggera e quasi impercettibile nonostante il perfetto silenzio di quella notte, si alzò al fianco del ragazzo, gli occhi blu si riaprirono andando a rapire la sua attenzione, una mano timida scivolò sulla sua più prossima.  
Poi, Saga parlò:  
“Permettimi di essere quello che riesco ad essere... con te e chiunque altro...”.  
“Non ti obbligherei mai...” di nuovo la mano di Saga, gentile, delicata, sulle sue labbra.  
Aiolos dovette ingollare prima di rispondere un 'perché' e non baciare quelle mani grandi e calde.  
“È colpa mia... vorrei essere quello di un tempo, ai vostri occhi...”.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondere ancora un 'perché no', Aiolos, ma allora non avrebbe più potuto evitare di baciare le sue mani. E ben altro.  
Fu Saga a ingollare e abbassare lo sguardo con vergogna.  
“Ci sono volte... tante... che non mi sento in diritto di essere felice... per chi non c'è più...”.  
Negli occhi di Aiolos non passò l'angoscia che il cuore fece fluire nel suo essere, ma almeno la sua mano libera riuscì a raggiungere quella poggiata sulla propria bocca e la coprì con la propria; poi socchiuse gli occhi, premette appena sulla mano del compagno e lì lasciò un bacio morbido, delicato, casto quanto sacro. La mano sotto la propria tremò, gli occhi tanto amati si spalancarono su di lui, il lucore visibile, anche al buio. Erano le stelle a illuminarli, il ragazzo ne era certo.  
Prima che la bocca tanto amata tentasse di parlare, fu lui a iniziare il discorso, a voce bassa, roca, accorata per tutto quello che Saga significava per lui:  
“Permettimi almeno di tentare... di darti la felicità che meriti” le mani di Aiolos si strinsero a quelle dell'uomo, tremando di una calma tempesta. “Permettilo a chi ti ama, almeno... di tentare. Di farti ridere... di farti essere impertinente e dolce... e, almeno un po', felice. Permetticelo. Permettilo a me, te ne prego...”.  
Quella che era nata come una richiesta, era diventata una preghiera. Non una certezza, ma una possibilità, uno spiraglio di luce, non il sole intero. Non si poteva vedere con chiarezza il futuro, mai. Ma ipotesi, promesse, impegni, speranze... quelli erano ancora possibili.  
Le stelle che aveva veduto poc'anzi Aiolos, parvero scomparire in un battito di palpebre, ma poi eccole: si erano sciolte, raccogliendosi in lacrime aggrappate alle ciglia. E lì un tremore le faceva crollare su guance pallide come il colore della luna.  
Fu un incanto così doloroso che il confuso e inquieto panico di Aiolos lo fece muovere veloce e inaspettato, contro ogni buon senso e freno: avrebbe voluto essere delicato, sempre, con i baci, ma gli riuscì d'essere così impacciato e rocambolesco nei movimenti che andò a cozzare con la fronte contro quella pallida, le labbra quasi non si toccarono e finì il tutto andando a soffocare con un gemito e un abbraccio il petto di Saga.  
A un occhio esterno, il tutto sarebbe sembrato il goffo salto in braccio a una madre da parte di un bambino che faceva i propri primi passi.  
Aiolos non riuscì, così, a essere romantico nella sua selvatica maniera, ma fu certo di aver strappato al compagno l'inizio di una strana risata.  
Era una risata, quel tremore non poteva essere altro!  
E la risatina giunse alle sue orecchie, forse bizzarra perché, ancora, conteneva lacrime; ma la mano che raggiunse il suo capo fu scherzosa, divertita e decisamente morbida.  
“L'avevo detto, che non sei affatto cambiato...”.  
Il viso di Aiolos, un concentrato di rossore, si rivolse a lui con il chiaro intento di fare una rimostranza, ma giunse, ancora una volta, una mano di Saga, solo due dita, ad accarezzargli la bocca e metterla a tacere.  
“Impacciato fino all'imbranataggine nelle cose più semplici, adorabile quando tenti di far finta di nulla... genuino in ogni cosa che fai...”.  
Il volto del ragazzo, bollente e tremante, era incerto sulla piena interpretazione di quelle parole... se lo stesse prendendo in giro... o gli facesse dei complimenti, alla sua maniera... o se...  
Gli occhi di Saga si chiusero e una lacrima scese, ancora, fino a sciogliersi sul cuscino, mentre le guance si ammorbidivano in un sorriso sincero.   
Con un groppo alla gola, Aiolos carezzò quella visione in attesa delle parole che quella bocca non riusciva a pronunciare: nonostante gli anni, l'oblio del sonno eterno, Aiolos era in grado, come un tempo, di leggere là dove c'erano i silenzi del suo Saga.  
Le ciglia umide si rialzarono, gli occhi dell'uomo parevano aver raccolto, di nuovo, tutto il blu del mare e le stelle del cielo erano di nuovo al loro posto.  
“Ti amo, Aiolos. Ti amo...”.  
Intriso di bollore, il viso dell'arciere era un garbuglio di emozioni che andavano dall'euforia alla commozione, dal nervosismo a una noiosa timidezza. Saga, stranito da tanto silenzio, andò con una mano a carezzargli una guancia, la destra, cogliendo sulla strada un ricciolo sfuggito al suo naturale disordine e lo tirò appena, come una molesta richiesta di attenzione.  
Che giunse, con il botto.  
“TI AMO!”.  
L'energica bocca di Aiolos avrebbe voluto dire – urlare – ancora qualcosa, ma la mano di Saga, dalla guancia scivolò sulla sua bocca con espressione assieme deliziata e inquieta.  
“N-non gridare...”.  
Non era così che avrebbe desiderato rispondergli, ma... i muri del tempio di Gemini non erano così spessi, né isolavano poi molto dai rumori. Non quanto avrebbe voluto.   
Oh, beh, ecco... non quanto sarebbe stato utile.  
Con occhi spalancati e il cuore che si divertiva a rimbalzare da un lato all'altro del proprio petto, si vide crollare quasi addosso il volto di Aiolos che, stavolta, andò a finire là dove avrebbe voluto – stretto al capo del compagno, la bocca estremamente vicina a un suo orecchio, il viso solleticato dai suoi capelli dorati.  
“Ti amo... ti amo, anche io...” ripeté, in un sussurro, lui. E all'uomo parve ancora peggio, per il proprio cuore, perché la sua voce era giunta a ogni terminazione nervosa, a ogni fibra del proprio corpo. Ne erano pieni, addirittura, i polmoni.  
Quella era la sensazione.  
Ingollò, Saga, prima di volgere lo sguardo verso quello del compagno, così vicino da sentirne il respiro solleticargli il naso, le labbra, così vicino che...  
Allungarsi, di un soffio, e baciarlo fu semplicissimo. E far scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli e, l'altra, sulla schiena.  
Oh, quanto fu facile.  
E, quando la sorpresa di Aiolos venne cacciata dalla felicità e dal desiderio e la sua bocca chiese qualcosa di più a quella dell'uomo, il dischiudersi delle labbra fu come il dischiudersi di un fiore alla luce del sole.  
Mani tra i capelli...   
Il frusciare delle lenzuola...   
Tocchi di fuoco sul viso e tocchi timidi tutti addosso.   
Quando una mano dell'arciere strisciò oltre il cotone, oltre le fasce, vi fu solo pelle calda e morbida, muscoli tesi e tremanti, pelle d'oca e un singulto nella gola.   
Staccò la bocca, Aiolos, da quella del compagno, e chiese la cosa più importante nel momento più sciocco e, dopotutto, inutile:  
“P-posso?”.  
Gli occhi blu, pieni di languore, lo guardarono quasi confusi; giunse, poi, la consapevolezza di quella richiesta e il sorriso rispose per lui.  
“Puoi...”.  
Non bastavano ad Aiolos i fatti, desiderava parole da lui. Desiderava sicurezza, desiderava renderlo felice, desiderava i suoi desideri.  
Fece scivolare una mano su quella del ragazzo e la accompagnò oltre la casacca. La aiutò a sciogliere nodi, a scostare tessuto, ad andare là dove, forse, nemmeno sapeva di voler andare.   
Poi l'abbandonò e lei scese sul corpo di Aiolos e l'andò a scoprire con meno timidezza di quello che lui stesso avrebbe immaginato.  
Un corpo così giovane, eppure già così adulto, sotto le sue mani: teso, scolpito nel sole e nel mare, ne sentiva il profumo...   
E si tendeva, così bene, sotto i suoi polpastrelli, come il suo arco alla massima tensione, prima di lasciar andare la freccia.   
E la mano vagava, curiosa e giocosa e, a tratti, si fermava a prendere fiato, quando le mani così ruvide salivano sulla schiena, per poi ridiscendere fino ai più morbidi glutei, tesi e tremanti, e afferrarli con l'arroganza del bambino che coglie, rubando, la mela dall'albero del vicino.  
E baciarlo non bastava per mettere a tacere la propria voce, perché baciarlo era difficile quando servivano voce e aria per poter lasciar andare il piacere. Si mordeva le labbra, non poteva.   
E, quando mordere la pelle era troppo, allora affondare i denti nel cuscino era l'unica scelta.  
Perché poi si andava oltre e non erano solo i suoi capezzoli a ricevere moleste attenzioni, ma quelle scendevano, oltre l'ombelico e le vesti erano perdute laggiù, da qualche parte, sul pavimento.  
E ora che aveva abbandonato la bocca di Aiolos, quella del ragazzo aveva deciso di scendere, con le sue mani e il suo corpo, nudo e caldo, che sembrava incapace di muoversi senza portare con sé un po' del suo odore, un po' dei suoi umori, trascinando tutto il sangue e il buon senso giù e giù, perché la pelle del suo arciere sembrava incapace di abbandonare la sua.  
Di nuovo, la bocca di Saga dovette affondare il piacere nel cuscino e quel trattenere, quel dover fare silenzio, pareva amplificare ogni sensazione, invece di metterci un freno.   
La bocca di Aiolos gli fece ricordare qualcosa che, fino a quel momento, aveva tentato di dimenticare. Ma la dimenticanza, ahimè, rende le cose più difficili. E impossibile fu, per lui, trattenere un gemito piuttosto acuto di piacere.  
Il momento si cristallizzò nel silenzio: quello di sorpresa di Aiolos che ingollò rumorosamente e divorò con lo sguardo il viso arrossato e confuso e, anche, un poco nervoso che lo stava scrutando con l'ombra di un rimprovero negli occhi.  
Giunse la mano di Saga a riacciuffare la sua e a trascinare il ragazzo più in alto; viso a viso, stupore a imbarazzo, il sussurro dell'uomo fu un ordine:  
“Baciami... altrimenti... urlerò...”.  
Il sorrisetto non riuscì a raggiungere le labbra di Aiolos, perché quelle di Saga le tapparono, testarde, lingua irriverente su un'altra disperata, mentre la mano dell'arciere tornava a scendere, a prendere il posto abbandonato dalla bocca, sul membro teso e disperato dell'uomo. Sentì il mugolo in bocca, nelle orecchie e la mano del ragazzo divenne più pericolosa quando anche il suo sesso partecipò a quel lento, inesorabile strusciare.  
Le mani di Saga, fino a quel momento attente e appassionate, si fecero passionali e distratte, stringendo, artigliando, afferrando il corpo sopra il suo, mentre l'inarcare della corda si era impossessato anche di lui: movimenti sinuosi, un frizionare così piacevole e lento e poi veloce e poi di nuovo lento... e le bocche che si divoravano per non urlare e perché non avevano altro per non perdersi e non perdere l'altro.   
A dispetto di qualunque credenza – o sciocca leggenda metropolitana – non fu il più giovane dei due a raggiungere per primo l'orgasmo: stringendo tra le cosce le gambe di Aiolos, il gemito riverberò tra le bocche e strisciò in un lento tremare lungo tutto il corpo di Saga, portando quella vibrazione sul corpo sopra di lui. Sfuggì la bocca di Saga, poco dopo quel gemito, incapace di giocare oltre con un respiro troppo concitato, caldo, roco: prese uno, due, tre grandi respiri, non silenziosi e, all'ennesimo movimento della propria mano, crollò il capo, la bocca e i denti su una spalla di Saga.  
Inaspettato dolore che Saga soffocò nella sorpresa, poi ansimi, aria calda addosso, la bocca di Aiolos che chiedeva scusa e la sua lingua che andava a lappare là dove, ora, facevano bella mostra due semicerchi ravvicinati.  
“Scusa” ripeté, mentre il respiro, assieme al cuore, riprendeva ritmi via via sempre più normali, lenti, composti. Più o meno.  
Svanita la sorpresa – ché il dolore si era perso in quella sensazione calda e strana e viva e viscosa, ma affatto fastidiosa – rimase la sensazione di un corpo caldissimo addosso, tonico eppure morbido, come una coperta in un freddo inverno. Un corpo che non si allontanava, che sembrava voler rimanere lì, per tutta la notte, forse per sempre.  
Appena passò, nella mente di Saga, il pensiero che non erano... andati fino in fondo...   
Ma quel particolare, quella sera, quel momento, in quel letto che non avrebbe mai immaginato, l'uomo sapeva di aver ricevuto molto di più.  
E per quel... più... più... fisico... ci sarebbe stato tempo.   
Aveva il suo amore... e Aiolos aveva il proprio.  
Lo strinse tra le braccia, Aiolos scivolò al suo fianco, intrecciò una gamba alla sua e rimase quietamente pensieroso, mentre l'unica mano ancora indenne giocava, assorta, tra i capelli dell'uomo. Col capo poggiato a una sua spalla, Saga rimase, invece, a occhi socchiusi ad ascoltare i loro respiri, il rumore del vento fuori dalla finestra, il frusciare delle lenzuola, il silenzio d'attesa che permeava sempre il terzo tempio.  
Chi avrebbe rotto quel silenzio? E con che frase?  
Possibile che tra loro ci fosse, nonostante tutto, un bizzarro imbarazzo?  
“Puoi mordermi, se vuoi” fu l'imbranato rompi-ghiaccio di Aiolos che, la mano catturata da capelli troppo serici, fissava testardo il muro di pietra così poco spesso.  
Un vibrare inconsulto scosse le membra di Saga e, poco dopo, la risata si fece sonora, non tanto da svegliare orecchie troppo giovani, ma abbastanza irriverente da far arrossire fino al midollo il ragazzo tra le sue braccia.  
“Saga!”.   
Di nuovo la sua voce fu troppo alta, ma stavolta il modo per zittirla fu più piacevole per entrambi. Quando l'uomo discostò le labbra da un mezzo indignato e mezzo imbarazzato Aiolos, andò a premere appena la punta del proprio naso contro quella del compagno. Il sorriso era ancora più irriverente, ma anche più dolce.  
“Hai la lingua zoppicante come sempre, quando sei nervoso...”.  
Il rossore mutò in broncio e, agli occhi di Saga, ancora più prezioso.  
“Sei irriverente...” borbottò Aiolos come un bambino a cui era stato rubato un dolce.  
Il sorriso dell'uomo si aprì e liquefò il broncio in adorazione.  
“Lo sarò solo per te...”.  
Cosa frenò Aiolos da ricominciare le danze lui se lo chiese per molto tempo, ma non poté negare a se stesso come quel dormirgli addosso, quella notte, col suo viso sul petto, l'abbraccio stretto e il respiro a carezzarlo fosse meglio di ogni cosa avesse mai desiderato.

 

***

La pioggia batteva serena e costante sul tetto da prima che l'alba giungesse a svegliarla: quando Clio riaprì gli occhi, la luce era così debole che sarebbe tornata a dormire, se non avesse percepito, da lontano, il rumore metallico della fucina del primo tempio.   
Il signor Mu e Kiki erano già al lavoro e la bambina non invidiava il coetaneo per quegli orari inconsulti, anche se lui si ostinava a dire che, prima dell'alba, i metalli parevano morbidi come il pane – o così pareva al ragazzino.  
La bambina sbadigliò, senza ritegno e più volte, prima di percepire la mancanza di qualcosa. All'orecchio, ormai avvezzo ai rumori tipici di ogni momento del giorno nel tempio, mancava il suono più piacevole e quello che segnava l'inizio e la fine di ogni giornata: il rumore del signor Saga.  
Erano i passi, un lieve clangore che si levava dalla cucina; assieme, l'odore del caffè turco e quello della menta, il calore che risaliva lungo i piedi e poi sulle gambe, il potere del tempio che si ravvivava più che mai al risveglio del suo padrone.  
E quella mattina...   
Niente passi, niente clangore, niente profumi e...   
Un lieve tepore, diverso, più morbido, in un certo senso... divertito.   
Ma il calore poteva, davvero, divertirsi?  
Beh, forse il bollore di certe giornate estive un po' si divertiva a vedere le persone arrancare.  
Tuttavia il tempio era diverso.   
E il tempio, ormai l'aveva capito, era un po' come il signor Saga.  
Un calore divertito...   
E il signor Saga che non dava segno di volersi svegliare: erano segni, quelli, inequivocabili che c'era qualcosa di diverso quel mattino.   
Non brutto, sperava... ma diverso.   
Così diverso da inquietarla perché, in fondo, i giorni che aveva trascorso con l'uomo così cupo, solitario, abbattuto e silenzioso erano stati difficili e dolorosi, soffocanti a dirla tutta.  
E quell'inversione di cose, di sensazioni, la mandava nella più totale confusione.  
Uscì a piedi nudi sul corridoio che portava alle altre stanze del tempio e lì il pavimento sembrò ancora più caldo e accogliente il che, col fresco che aveva portato la pioggia, non era affatto un male.  
Ma la cosa stava ingarbugliando ancor di più l'immaginazione di Clio che, cancellando ogni ritrosia, si ritrovò ad aprire la porta della camera del signor Saga, con un'enfasi che non aveva mai avuto.   
Lì la luce era ancora più debole, visto che la finestra della camera era orientata a ovest lungi, in quel momento del giorno, da ogni fonte luminosa.   
Vedeva appena, così, la silhouette del letto, anche se solo qualche metro avanti, ma sentiva un respiro levarsi da là.   
Anzi, due respiri.  
Quella volta, la coordinazione occhi-piedi non funzionò a dovere. C'era una sorta di curiosità che incollava i piedi a terra (incapaci di fare dietrofront, ma anche di avanzare) e un piccolo, minuscolo dubbio che quei due respiri fossero, in realtà, uno.  
Giunse un lampo e, in un tutt'uno quasi perfetto, il tuono.   
Che fece vibrare il tempio.   
E illuminò nel migliore dei modi la stanza.  
Il rumoroso trasalire di Clio e il risveglio improvviso di Aiolos, alzatosi a sedere sul letto, giunsero in contemporanea o quasi.   
Proprio come il lampo e il tuono.  
Proprio come quei due fenomeni che si erano incrociati per un breve istante, anche gli sguardi dei due si incrociarono.  
Silenzio. Panico. Silenzio.  
“MI SCUSI!”.  
Aiolos non fece tempo a dire... beh, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa... che la porta si richiuse con un rumore secco.   
Sobbalzò, ma il sonno profondo di Saga non venne turbato: era così pacifico, sorrideva e aveva un braccio testardamente avvinghiato alla sua vita.  
Il ragazzo sospirò e scivolò nuovamente con il capo sul cuscino, sfiorò con le labbra la fronte dell'uomo e socchiuse gli occhi, con un mezzo sorriso e un mezzo broncio: cosa avrebbe detto, al suo risveglio, se avesse saputo che la bambina aveva visto tutto?  
Cioè, tutto... era un parolone.   
Ma nemmeno lui aveva ben chiaro cosa, effettivamente, fosse diventato di dominio pubblico – della terza casa; probabilmente il resto del Santuario pensava già... ah, accidenti! – anche se la reazione avrebbe potuto non dare adito, certo, a molte cose.  
Era una bambina. Era piccola.  
E loro non erano stati molto più grandi di lei quando certi pensieri avevano cominciato a farsi strada nelle loro fantasie.  
Ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare?  
Rincorrerla e spiegarle tutto? Non era nemmeno presentabile senza quel lenzuolo ad occultare...   
E poi non poteva certo cancellarle la memoria. O negare con tutto se stesso quel che lei aveva – probabilmente – visto.  
Sospirò, muovendo una ciocca di capelli sulla fronte di Saga che, in risposta, lo strinse un poco di più a sé.  
“Che problema c'è, se lo sa?” mormorò Aiolos a se stesso, ma sperando, anche, che l'uomo lo potesse sentire. “È una cosa bella... da mostrare, non da nascondere...”.  
Sospirò di nuovo, gli occhi si chiusero un poco di più, mentre le orecchie si tendevano al rumore della pioggia, le mani stringevano le lenzuola addosso; scivolò nel sonno senza nemmeno accorgersi e si risvegliò che la luce era appena cambiata, mentre la pioggia si era fatta insistente. Accanto a lui, Saga si stiracchiava languido, ancora non del tutto sveglio, con una pigrizia nei movimenti che, malizioso, Aiolos pensò quanto fosse 'colpa sua' quel lentissimo uscire dal sonno.  
Anche nella luce grigia di quel mattino uggioso, i capelli del suo amore risplendevano di stelle e parevano richiamare carezze, giochi...  
“Buongiorno...” mugolò in uno stiracchiamento l'uomo, un mezzo sguardo a lui rivolto, mentre i pensieri di Aiolos si facevano, di secondo in secondo, più sconci. Non poteva guardarlo così, non di prima mattina!  
Ingollare, respirare e...  
“Buongiorno”.  
Difficile, non impossibile fare la figura del ragazzo sveglio e non di quel pesce lesso imbranato quale ora si sentiva.  
“Sei sveglio da tanto?” sorriso rosso, occhi acquosi e blu intenso, spalle lisce, pallide, l'ombra dei capezzoli appena oltre il lenzuolo...   
No, fermo!  
“Mi sono appena svegliato...” riuscì a dire.  
E per fortuna si era appena svegliato. Altrimenti, chissà come sarebbe stato facile fare pensieri eccitanti senza due occhi che ti scrutavano, curiosi.  
Una mano di Saga, morbida, quasi giocosa, andò a posarsi sui suoi capelli; sorrise, la mano accarezzò una ciocca, la trattenne tra le dita e poi la lasciò andare.  
“Ho avuto l'impressione di sentirti parlare nel sonno”.  
Respirare. Respirare...  
“Mi sono svegliato. Prima...”. Già, mentre Saga dormiva profondamente. Nonostante tutto.  
“Prima?”.  
All'improvviso, la consapevolezza discese come un fulmine sull'uomo: occhi spalancati, si alzò a sedere, guardandosi attorno, poi fuori dalla finestra.  
“È tardi!”.  
“Beh, relativamente...”.  
Voleva essere calmo, Aiolos, a dispetto dell'agitazione che pareva essersi impadronita del compagno, ora più consapevole di se stesso e di quello che aveva e che NON aveva addosso. Cambiò colore una manciata di volte, strattonò il lenzuolo che abbandonò il letto e Aiolos e, con quello legato alla vita, si avvicinò alla toletta: si fermò con espressione che poteva apparire accigliata, ma che era semplicemente di puro, imbarazzato panico.  
“P-puoi...?” non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo.  
“Girarmi?”. Dopo che lo aveva denudato senza nemmeno accorgersene?  
“Sì”.  
Era adorabile. Lo avrebbe trascinato nuovamente nel letto se avesse potuto. Ma si girò e ritrovò anche la propria maglia, per coprirsi almeno un pochino.  
Sentì il rumore dell'acqua ricadere nella bacinella, il panno che veniva imbevuto e poi strizzato e poi...  
Doveva pensare ad altro!  
Fare altro! Dire... parlare...!  
“Ho la sensazione che la bambina abbia capito qualcosa...”.  
Era mai possibile che la sua lingua...?!  
“Clio?”.  
Panico nella voce di Saga: la scelta del ragazzo era stata infelice.  
“Sì”.  
“Come?”.  
Si stava agitando, l'acqua si muoveva fin troppo, avrebbe finito per debordare.  
“L'altra sera... ha parlato della camera... ha detto che potevo aspettarti in camera...”.   
E poi, qualche ora prima, in camera c'era entrata. E aveva visto. E, sicuramente, aveva capito. Se non tutto, qualcosa. Forse anche più di qualcosa. Su quello, Aiolos aveva di che riflettere.  
Il silenzio che giunse dalla toletta fece voltare il ragazzo: fece a tempo a vedere quei glutei torniti venire rivestiti di tutta fretta. Ingollò, si rigirò col viso al muro e si schiarì la gola.  
“Come faccio a dirglielo...?” il tono che venne dall'uomo fu inatteso, così dimesso. Sembrava fin troppo cupo per qualcosa di così bello.  
“Diglielo e basta. Che problema c'è? Qui al Santuario non siamo certo i primi...” e nemmeno gli ultimi.  
“Ma i bambini...?”.  
Il capo dell'arciere si volse, incurante della propria nudità che colse l'altro uomo alla sprovvista. Si vide così recapitare, in modo goffo e affatto elegante, il bozzolo di tessuto che erano diventate le lenzuola.  
Il ragazzo si coprì con noncuranza e tornò a guardare quel viso rosso e confuso che sfuggiva tra i suoi occhi e il pavimento: non vi era nulla di complicato, perché viverla a quel modo?  
“Aiolia mi ha fatto capire che tutti, qui, sapevano di noi. Fin da piccoli”.  
Il rossore su Saga si fece violento.  
“Ma...?”.  
“E ieri sera... beh...” Aiolos sospirò, dando voce a un pensiero che aveva lasciato andare, chissà perché. “Mi ha dato l'impressione che sapesse qualcosa. O, beh... almeno del fatto che io fossi responsabile del tuo malessere”.  
“Non eri-”.  
“Beh, in parte sì” lo interruppe il ragazzo prima che dicesse cose troppo insensate.  
Lo guardò passarsi una mano tra i capelli, scuoterli in una cascata dorata: lui rimase imbambolato a fissarla e tornò a lui.  
“E poi stamattina mi ha visto”. Gli era sfuggito, più o meno inconsapevolmente. Ma gli era difficile mantenere un segreto così... poco segreto. Perché, doveva ammetterlo: quanto a lungo sarebbe rimasto tale?  
Ingollò, Aiolos, e stavolta per inquietudine: lo sguardo di Saga non prometteva nulla di buono. Che lavata di capo gli avrebbe fatto?  
“Lavati e vestiti” era un ordine, l'arciere riconosceva il tono. E non se lo fece ripetere.   
La toletta fu veloce – un disastro – e il rivestirsi, anche senza il suo sguardo addosso, snervante.  
Fu più veloce di quel che avrebbe pensato e si ritrovò al fianco del compagno con un nervosismo che non ricordava dai tempi dell'addestramento.  
Aprì la porta con la stessa energia con cui la bambina l'aveva richiusa qualche ora prima; seguì i passi di Saga nel corridoio e si fermò per un pelo, prima di andargli addosso, quando l'uomo si bloccò sull'entrata della sala principale.  
Sbirciò oltre una sua spalla e trovò il fulcro della sua tesissima attenzione: qualche metro avanti, per terra, stava la bambina, immersa in una serie di esercizi dall'aria decisamente impegnata e impegnativa. Sbuffava fatica e dava l'idea che quell'allenamento al coperto stesse andando avanti ormai da un po'.   
Nonostante la pioggia, l'aria tra le pietre e il marmo era umida e calda, spessa.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vide gli occhi dell'uomo farsi nervosi, guardare ovunque, alla ricerca di una risposta... o della domanda giusta. Cosa mai gli provocava tanto nervosismo?  
“Clio...?”.  
Paralizzarsi e voltare il capo come una trottola furono un tutt'uno. Gli occhi della bambina si spalancarono sui due, il viso paonazzo arrossì ancor di più e crollò a terra, vittima dell'imbarazzo più plateale.  
“B-b-buongiorno” balbettò con voce alterata dalla tensione. Si alzò in piedi, tenendo gli occhi a terra e si strattonò la maglia perché non sapeva dove mettere le mani.   
“Clio” ripeté Saga, ma le parole sembravano non voler uscire dalla bocca, c'era un freno troppo grande, Aiolos glielo percepiva addosso. E tra due imbarazzati era praticamente impossibile cavare parola. O quasi.  
“M-m-mi scusi per... stamattina” Aiolos sobbalzò appena quando lo sguardo chiaro della bambina gli si stampò addosso, sopra guance tremanti e bollenti. “N-non avrei dovuto aprire...” lo sguardo si abbassò, l'atmosfera parve farsi ancora più pesante. “Ma è perché non sentivo il signor Saga” le mani strattonarono ancora di più la maglia: continuando così, forse, si sarebbe allungata ben oltre le ginocchia. “Di solito è sveglio... prima di me...”.  
Il profilo dell'uomo si contrasse appena, Aiolos non riuscì a scorgervi una vera reazione.  
“Eri preoccupata per lui?” azzardò, avanzando di un passo e raccogliendo, finalmente, tutto il volto dell'uomo: aveva quella severità che gli veniva quando non sapeva cosa fare. Gli prese la mano e questi sobbalzò, sorpreso.  
Davanti a loro, il capo di Clio si mosse in un cenno.  
“Credevo non stesse bene. Che... fosse triste...”.  
“Ti ho dato quell'impressione?” la voce di Saga uscì, contrita e timida, la mano che Aiolos teneva si strinse di più a lui: era davvero così difficile... tutto?  
Il capo della bambina si mosse di nuovo in un sì.  
“Non lo ero...”.  
“Sì che lo era!”.  
“Sì che lo eri!”.  
Un inaspettato coretto prese in contropiede un po' tutti, ma risollevò gli sguardi che si fecero meno imbarazzati e più testardi. Saga si sentì, per una volta, giustamente indignato davanti a una tale alleanza, era già così difficile!  
“Era come prima che io venissi al Santuario...” riprese lei con fare quasi impudente: ma sapeva di aver ragione. Lei se lo ricordava bene, l'aveva osservato così tanto, aveva visto... aveva sentito...  
E lui era tornato come allora. Forse ancora più triste. “... come se non ci fosse stata quella bolla d'acqua...”.  
Un mezzo brivido passò su Aiolos dalla mano che li teneva uniti, lo vide abbassare il capo, mordersi un labbro, la severità stemperarsi in un broncio, compassato, quasi serio.  
“Forse... forse sì. Sì”.  
E gli doveva essere costata tanto quell'ammissione. Poteva non sembrare, ma lui conosceva Saga e sapeva del suo orgoglio e della sua testardaggine. Da piccini avevano un po' cozzato per questo, essendo proprie a entrambi le due caratteristiche.  
“Adesso, però... non è più triste... sta bene, vero?”.  
La capacità dei bambini di guardarti da sotto a sopra con quell'aria da cagnolini bastonati sapeva essere spudorata, ma molto utile.  
Il sospiro giunse prima della risposta che venne pronunciata con inverosimile rossore:  
“Sto bene... sì...”.  
Il rilassarsi di Clio fu immediato, sorrisero prima gli occhi della bocca e il suo sospiro fu di felicità più che di sollievo.  
La mano di Aiolos si strinse su quella del compagno con fare rilassato, sereno; la sua bocca fu quasi sul punto di punzecchiarlo per tutto quel preoccuparsi, quando la voce della bambina si rivolse proprio a lui:  
“È perché c'era lei con lui, vero?”.  
C'era ancora l'ombra del rossore, ma aveva anche... anche i bambini, i ragazzi... insomma, loro avevano quelle espressioni così... così...   
Il ragazzo si morse le labbra per non perdere la serietà che voleva, assolutamente, assumere in quel momento.  
“Io cosa?”.  
Tanto preso dalla cosa, non vide l'espressione scandalizzata di Saga che gli si stampò addosso con la silenziosa domanda del 'cosa accidenti stai facendo?'.  
Clio ebbe il buon senso – e gusto – di abbassare lo sguardo e arrossire un po'. Ma non ebbe quello di starsene zitta: era così contenta che il suo signor Saga stesse bene e che fosse sereno, che la sua lingua fremeva di libertà e felicità. Aveva la lingua zoppicante anche lei, ma per il sollievo.  
“L'ho letto... in un libro della biblioteca...” si morse le labbra, mentre due paia di sguardi si facevano sempre più inquieti.  
“Cosa...?” chiese incerto Saga, domandandosi quali libri per bambini contenessero argomenti che potessero, anche solo lontanamente, toccarli.  
“Un libro che parlava di Achille e Patroclo...” le gambe della bambina si fecero nervose, ma Aiolos non era certo che fosse per i loro sguardi.  
“E?”.  
“Parlava del loro amore... e che erano felici solo quando erano assieme... e quando Patroclo era morto... Achille si era disperato... e solo quando si erano ritrovati nell'Elisio erano tornati a essere felici...”.  
Il silenzio che seguì le parole rese il resto della narrazione più incespicante.  
“E... ecco... io... pensavo che...”.   
Ecco di nuovo che le mani andavano alla maglia. No, pensò Aiolos, si sarebbe strappata molto presto.  
“Cosa?”.  
Con tanto d'occhi, l'arciere rivolse l'attenzione a Saga che, per un motivo a lui del tutto oscuro, pareva voler dare spago a quel discorso totalmente imbarazzante: Achille e Patroclo? Una storia solo su di loro? Che libri c'erano in biblioteca?!  
“Che voi due foste... come loro...”.  
Tutto d'un tratto, come se il peso di quell'imbarazzo le fosse crollato addosso, Clio scivolò a terra, seppellendo il viso sulle ginocchia.  
“È tutta colpa di Eros!”.  
Tra un imbarazzo, un volersi seppellire nella cantina di un tempio e un mal di testa in arrivo, quell'ultima frase spiazzò i due Santi più di tutto.  
“Eros?!”.  
Il viso di Clio rispuntò dalle ginocchia e, con tutto il coraggio che riuscì a racimolare, buttò fuori quello strano sogno:  
“Quando mi ricordavo i sogni... l'ho sognato. Lanciava frecce dappertutto. Ed era stranissimo” già, ma non era la cosa importante. Rubò uno sguardo al ragazzo, si mosse nervosamente e andò con gli occhi a fissare i loro piedi. “C'era anche lei, signor Aiolos... ed Eros ha detto che aveva avuto il suo cuore... e quello del suo compagno... tanto tempo prima... e l'aveva chiamato un amore breve... ma grande...”.  
“E hai pensato a noi?” la voce morbida, quasi sognante, eppure malinconica di Saga fece raccogliere sulla sua persona tutti gli sguardi del tempio.  
“Perché prima... avevo sognato voi due... e anche dopo...” le spalle di Clio si strinsero, nervose: in effetti, li aveva sognati spesso. E non solo sognati.  
“E ora cosa pensi?”.  
Diretta come una freccia, priva di tentennamenti e imbarazzi.  
Se il signor Saga, spesso, girava attorno alle cose con lei, glissando o tacendo, il signor Aiolos era tutto il contrario.  
“Cosa devo pensare?” Clio sbatté gli occhi, perplessa: che domanda era? Erano loro... cosa doveva pensare?  
“Beh... ecco...” preso in contropiede, la sicurezza di Aiolos venne meno. “... insomma... di noi... assieme”.  
Un lampo di consapevolezza passò nello sguardo della bambina che esclamò, dapprima, solo un 'oh'. Poi alzò appena le spalle, tornò con quello sguardo da sotto a sopra che scivolò dal suo angelo al ragazzo e viceversa.  
“A me piacete” l'imbarazzò tornò sul viso, un sorriso timido non sapeva bene come stare sulla bocca, senza trasformarsi in una risatina nervosa. Ma gli occhi volarono ancora al signor Saga e lo vide illuminato di una luce che non gli aveva mai visto addosso: pareva ancora più luminoso della sua calda cloth.   
E quell'ombra orribile che gli era rimasta addosso per tutti quei giorni si era levata del tutto.   
La malinconia, quella, era là. Sapeva che gli era propria, come la dolcezza e la forza che sembrava sempre nascondersi da qualche parte.   
“E siete felici... e il signor Saga è molto felice...”. Le mani e la maglia, di nuovo. “... e allora va tutto bene...” bofonchiò, in preda a un'abissale timidezza che riuscì a risucchiare ogni altra parola.  
Lo sguardo che Aiolos fece scivolare sul viso di Saga fu di tenerezza, le loro mani intrecciate scivolarono alla luce del giorno, il sospiro che riempì i polmoni sollevò ogni scomoda cosa che gli era rimasta addosso di tutti quei pensieri privi di fondamento

EPILOGO

La pioggia aveva continuato a cadere per tutto il giorno, cacciando definitivamente l'estate dalla Grecia: era presto, per una volta, ma non così spiacevole.   
Sotto sotto, per Aiolos era un'ottima scusa per aumentare le vicinanze, di qualunque tipo.  
Era riuscito a tenerlo sotto scacco, almeno durante quel veloce pranzo dove la persona più affamata e rumorosa era stata Clio; tornata poi al suo allenamento in solitaria, nella cucina era rimasto un silenzio affatto nuovo, ma molto più spensierato.  
Aiolos faceva vagare lo sguardo tra la pioggia e Saga, con lo sguardo perso in un bicchiere mezzo pieno di acqua e una mano a sorreggere il volto appena abbronzato.  
“A cosa pensi?” esordì il ragazzo, incapace di mantenersi saldo in quel silenzio, a sua detta, onirico.  
Gli occhi blu si sollevarono lenti su di lui, rendendo l'oggetto della sua osservazione giustamente nervoso.  
“A ieri notte”.  
Decisamente nervoso.  
“Davvero?”.  
“Non ci pensavi?”.  
“Certo che ci penso. Come non pensarci?”.  
Un mezzo sorriso rispose: Saga aveva dimenticato quanto fosse divertente prendere in giro il suo arciere.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro”.   
Se poi aveva delle reazioni così buffe e adorabili...   
Saga allungò una mano, strinse appena la punta del naso del ragazzo tra le dita, provocandogli un broncio che si sciolse sotto quel tocco.  
“Pensavo...” gli occhi di mare si mossero nervosi, un lieve rossore si alzò dalle guance “che il terzo tempio non è adatto...”.  
Non adatto... oh!  
Il capo di Aiolos si alzò di scatto, come un gatto che fiuta la propria preda. Inutile dire che, sì, ci aveva pensato. E molto.  
“Il nono è lontano”.  
“Non da orecchie...”.  
“Non moleste. Non che la tua allieva sia molesta... ma” Aiolos tossicchiò, si coprì un po' il viso da un mezzo imbarazzo e una mezza verità. “Shura e Milo non diranno nulla”.  
“Shura no...” fece Saga sfuggendo con sguardo imbarazzato sulla pioggia. “... Milo...”.  
“Possiamo fare affidamento su Camus”. Lo sguardo di Saga tornò al ragazzo con fare sorpreso e dovette trattenere una risatina davanti a tanto spudorato 'non detto'. “E comunque non faremo tutto quel rumore...” le parole morirono sulle labbra di Aiolos non appena le ebbe pronunciate. Sfuggì immediatamente gli occhi del compagno e si alzò in piedi come una molla, senza nemmeno una scusa, dando le spalle all'uomo e mettendosi alla finestra, il naso più fuori che dentro, il viso esposto al vento fresco che avrebbe dovuto cancellare quel rossore.  
Dopo tutto quello che era successo...  
Un sospiro, lo sguardo di Saga accarezzò quella figura di spalle tutta imbarazzata e imbranata: lingua zoppicante o meno, sembrava una delizia poterlo nuovamente prendere in giro.   
Si alzò e lo raggiunse, poggiandosi al muro di fianco a lui: trovava adorabile quella sua timidezza che tirava fuori solo con lui. Chiunque, dall'esterno, avrebbe detto di Aiolos che era una persona talmente aperta e spudorata da rendere inimmaginabile quella silenziosa timidezza.  
Allungò una mano sulla guancia più prossima e l'accarezzò, con dolcezza. Poi avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurrò:  
“Non ti permetterò di mordermi ogni volta...”.  
Vide l'orecchio colorarsi del rosso di un pomodoro maturo, poi la punta del naso. Infine, gli occhi verdi di Aiolos si puntarono su di lui, vicinissimi e intensi. Il broncio era scomparso da qualche parte.  
“Non giocare col fuoco...”.  
Lo stomaco di Saga fece un salto, molto piacevole.  
“Non mi scotteresti mai...”. Aveva tentato di essere malizioso... ma l'imbarazzo...  
“Ma ti morderei, eccome...”.  
Un sorrisetto vittorioso sopra gote rosse, ma arricciate in un fare divertito, si distese sul volto dell'arciere che, impunemente, scese sulle labbra e le baciò, con innocenza, ma a lungo.   
Un lieve rumore, forse solo un ramo che si spezzava, incapace di trattenere l'acqua là fuori, li disturbò appena.  
Scostate le labbra, fu Saga a riprendere la parola, con voce bassa, morbida e intima:  
“Ora chi è l'irriverente?”.  
Una risatina scosse il ragazzo che si arruffò i capelli, un po' privo di parole, particolarmente divertito da uno scambio di battute fin troppo interessante.  
“Beh-”.  
Lo sguardo verde fu calamitato in basso, all'entrata della cucina, il viso perse e riprese più colore di prima; tornò a guardare il compagno, con espressione quasi colpevole.  
“È molto silenziosa”.  
Là, per terra, appena oltre l'uscio della cucina, c'erano l'arco e alcune frecce che aveva lasciato alla bambina la sera prima. Il ragazzo sospirò, pensieroso: sarebbe davvero bastato solo il nono tempio?


End file.
